Save us (From ourselves)
by Game Boi
Summary: Mike loved freddy fazbear's pizza as a kid and when he sees the night guard position he takes the job without hesitation. But after hearing about the night guards being stuffed into suits he needs answers, not from the employees, but from freddy and the gang. (This is my first story so be gentle. The cover image doesn't belong to me, I will remove it if the owner wants me to).
1. Character bios

Name: Michael Schmidt

Age: 20

Likes: Reading, playing video games, watching tv, wearing hats

Dislikes: Violent people, people with attitudes, waiting in long lines, being called "Mikey" (Thinks it's too childish)

Personality: Kind, caring, brave, naïve, shy, smart

Nicknames: Mike, Mikey

Background: Growing up Mike would go to Freddy's almost every day to see the gang play, eat pizza, and hear a tale from Foxy the pirate (that is until he turned 19 and wasn't able to come anymore since you had to have children with you). Now fresh out of college, Mike signs up as the night guard to protect Freddy and the gang from any possible threats from the outside world. But after hearing about the night guards being stuffed he tries to unravel the mysteries of the pizzeria and the Fazbear gang.

(Voiced by Brad Swaile)

* * *

Name: Freddy Fazbear

Age: Wanna say in his 20's, probably older than Mike (Then again animatronics don't have a specific age so I'll let you decide).

Likes: Stuffing guards into suits, his family, his restaurant, cleaning, entertaining the children

Dislikes: Humans (with a passion), night guards (also with a passion), Golden Freddy, messes, his restaurant out of place, people poking his nose

Personality: Stern, bold, protective, caring

Nicknames: Prefers to be called Freddy

Background: Ever since Freddy's restaurant opened he only had one goal: protect his family, make the children happy, and make sure every night guard that enters gets what's coming to them. Freddy is well aware that the night guards are humans, and enjoys torturing them slowly and painfully. He seems to be hiding a secret from his family, but what is it?

(Voiced by Roger Craig Smith)

* * *

Name: Bonnie the bunny

Age: Same as what I said with Freddy

Likes: Stuffing guards into suits, playing guitar, Chica (a lot actually), playing games, entertaining the children

Dislikes: Humans, night guards, being mistaken for a girl

Personality: Nice, childish, caring, lazy, playful

Nicknames: Prefers to be called Bonnie

Background: The life of the party is in the form of a tall purple bunny named Bonnie. Rather than do work he prefers to write new songs and hang out with friends, but when the situation calls for it he quickly springs into action to help others in need. He has a huge crush on Chica.

(Voiced by Kurt Thornton)

* * *

Name: Foxy the pirate fox

Age: Same as what I said with Freddy

Likes: Stuffing guards into suits, telling stories, scaring night guards, making new friends, his cove, sword fighting, playing games, children

Dislikes: Humans, night guards, scaring children, bright lights in his face, what he did in '87

Personality: Kind, adventurous, lonely, hot tempered

Nicknames: Prefers to be called Foxy

Background: After something went haywire with Foxy's programming he bit the frontal lobe of a child, killing them instantly. Ever since the bite Foxy remained in his cove forgotten, lonely, and longing to see the children again. He blames the humans for what happened believing it was their fault for not checking his programming before the show started and thus proceeds to take his anger out on the night guards. Despite everything that happened Freddy and the gang don't blame him for the bite and still accept him as a part of the family.

(Voiced by Brian Doyle-Murray)

* * *

Name: Chica the chicken

Age: Same as what I said with Freddy

Likes: Stuffing guards into suits, making pizza, discovering new recipes, having conversations, entertaining children

Dislikes: Humans, night guards, people mistaking her for a duck, losing

Personality: Kind, caring, responsible, mature

Nicknames: Prefers to be called Chica

Background: When Chica isn't trying to kill night guards, she likes to bake goods for the children in her kitchen. Unlike Bonnie and Foxy she is very mature about her actions, though won't turn down having fun, she also looks up to Freddy as a good leader and worries greatly when something is wrong with him or her friends. Bonnie has a huge crush on her, though she seems oblivious to his feelings.

(Voiced by Laura Bailey)

* * *

 **Hey guys! So I FINALLY figured out how to add this caption i'm typing right now... Anyway, this is is my first time writing a fanfic so stay tuned! And also the reason why I gave Mikey and the fazgang voice actors, is to give you all a generic idea on how I think they would sound. If you don't like the voices I picked your more than welcome to imagine new ones ^_^**


	2. Chapter 1: Enter: Mike Schmidt

"Yup this is the place," said Mike Schmidt as he opened the door to his favorite place in the world, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. What is he doing there you may be thinking? Well, after finishing college mike needed money to pay off his student loans, after seeing the ad about being a night guard he figured, 'eh, why not got nothin' better to do plus, it's at Freddy's, my favorite place as a kid!' And so here he is.

After stepping into the pizzeria Mike examined his surroundings. "Man, this place hasn't changed one bit," said Mike as he looked around. The place was in complete chaos from what he could tell, kids running all over the place, pizza and soda stains on the ground, parents trying to calm their children down, and even the staff seemed overwhelmed. Snapping out of his train of thought Mike felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see a short red haired woman giving him a confused look. "Uh, excuse me sir but you need to have children with you in order to be here, I'm terribly sorry but it's company policy," she said with an apologetic smile.

"I'm actually here to see if the night guard position is still available," said Mike as he showed the women the ad from the newspaper. The women quickly removed her hand from Mike's shoulder as she gave him a strange look. "Oh… O-okay follow me," Mike noticed her expression and was about to ask if she was okay but instead followed her down the hallway. As Mike and the lady walked down towards the office he noticed that all the screaming from behind him was beginning to sound very quiet, about halfway down it eventually came to a silence. 'Weird,' Mike thought to himself.

"Mr. Fazbear, this man wanted to know more about the night guard position," She said as she pointed towards Mike. The man sitting in the chair looked up from his paperwork to see one of his co-workers and another person standing outside the door. The person near the door was a tall white man with a medium build; he had blue eyes and was wearing a baseball cap, under it he could see messy brown hair, he was also wearing a black t-shirt with cargo shorts.

Mike looked at the man behind the desk. He appeared to be in his mid-30's and had burgundy hair that was a little frazzled. He was wearing a formal black suit with a tie in the middle of the collar with long black trousers. "Come in and have a seat," he said with a wave of his hand.

Mike took a seat and looked around the office. It was small and cramped looking, 'talk about claustrophobic,' Mike thought to himself as he continued to look around. In front of him he could see poorly drawn pictures of Freddy and the gang with children and on the left side was a poster of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica on stage with 'CELEBRATE!' written above their heads. On the right side were a fan that was making a whirling noise as it spun its blades and a cupcake with two little eyeballs that stared directly at Mike. He noticed that the office was filthy because of all the scattered papers on the ground, not to mention the spider webs above him.

"Sorry about the mess, I've been doing months of paperwork to keep the restaurant in business," said the man as he put away what he was writing into one of the drawers. "Now then, my name is Stan Fazbear, owner of this fine pizzeria, and who might you be?" he said as he rested his hands on the desk, looking at Mike. "M-my name is Michael Schmidt sir, though I like to be called Mike, and I would l-like to apply for the n-night guard position," he said nervously as he fidgeted in his seat.

"There's no reason to be nervous son," Stan said with a kind smile. "First, tell me a little about yourself." Feeling relieved Mike began to speak. "Well I'm 20 years old and I just graduated from college, I need to pay off some student loans so I decided to get a job here." "What did you major in?" Stan asked curiously. "I'm a robotics engineer, if anything metal needs repairing or fixing I'm there to help any way I can," Mike said with a smile. "If you don't mind me asking Mike, why would you want to work here?" Stan asked again. "Well, I've loved Freddy's ever since I was a little kid, almost every day I would come after school to see the band play, hear one of foxy's stories from pirate cove, and play some of the arcade games. I saw the ad and figured the job wouldn't be so hard, plus this'll help me until I can find a second job," Mike said.

"I see, well I love your enthusiasm mike, now let me show you the basics," said Stan as he got up from his chair and pulled out what appeared to be a monitor. 'Looks like a Wii U,' Mike thought to himself as Stan handed the tablet to him. "Now, in case you haven't noticed on your way inside there are eleven cameras scattered across the pizzeria," Stan said as he opened the monitor. Mike looked down and saw a small map of the building on the right corner of the tablet, each camera was labeled CAM 1A, CAM 1B, CAM 1C, CAM 2A, CAM 2B, CAM 3, CAM 4A, CAM 4B, CAM 5, CAM 6, CAM 7. Mike clicked on the small windows to see each room.

CAM 1A showed the show stage where the Fazgang was currently playing a song for the children.

CAM 5 showed the backstage area where he could see spare heads of Freddy and his friends.

CAM 1B showed the dining area, he saw kids sitting in rows of chairs wearing party hats with their families eating pizza and cheering for Freddy and the gang.

CAM 1C showed pirate cove, Mike's favorite place to go as a kid. Long purple curtains with stars and sparkles were draped over a small stage with a sign in the middle that read: 'Sorry! Out of order.'

CAM 4A and 4B showed the east hall. 4A showed a long corridor leading to the dining area whereas CAM 4B show the end of the corridor.

CAM 2A and 2B showed the west hall. CAM 2A showed another long corridor on the left side of the building leading to the dining area where he could see more drawings of Freddy and his friends on the wall, and CAM 2B showed the end of the hall where Mike saw some paper towels, a soda cup on the floor, and a poster of Freddy.

CAM 7 showed the outside of the women's and men's restrooms.

CAM 6 was labeled kitchen but for some odd reason the only thing Mike could see was pitch darkness. On top of the screen it read: -CAMERA DISABLED AUDIO ONLY-. Mike could hear the chefs giving orders to others. "Sorry, that camera is broken until I can afford a new one," said Stan.

CAM 3 showed the supply closet. Inside Mike could see a shelf with cleaning products and a broom that was leaned against the wall.

"Just use this to check every camera in the area and make sure no hooligans break in," informed Stan. "If someone were to break in here just use these doors," Stan got up and gestured to both sides of the room. Mike noticed two buttons, one was red and labeled door while the one at the bottom was white and labeled light. Stan pushed the door button and in an instant a large metal door swung down in a flash causing Mike to jump a bit. "Use the light button to see what's going on outside," said Stan as he pushed it. The lights flickered a bit but Mike was able to make out the hallways.

"Well that's pretty much the basics Mike, just use this tablet to check the cameras, the lights to see if anyone is coming down the halls, and the doors to keep yourself safe in case someone manages to get in," Said Stan. "Seems basic enough. So… Did I get the job?" Mike asked. Stan gave him a smile and said, "Of course Mr. Schmidt. Now then just sign this paper and you'll be working at Freddy's. Oh and I almost forgot to mention, I'm terribly sorry Mike but due to our tight budget I'm afraid you'll only be earning $4 an hour," he said with a frown.

"It's ok Mr. Fazbear, my loans aren't expensive so I'll get by just fine," Mike said as he signed the paper. "Now for your uniform," said Stan as he pulled out a pair of clothes. Upon further inspection Mike saw that his uniform consisted of long black pants, a blue button up shirt with breast pockets, and a blue hat with the words 'SECURITY' written across the rim. "These'll be your work clothes. Stylish huh?" Stan said with a chuckle as he handed them to Mike. "Thank you sir, when will I get started?" Asked Mike. "Swing by tomorrow at around 11:30 PM. Your shift starts at 12:00 AM and ends at 6:00 so I suggest you get some sleep," He informed Mike. "Well that's about it Mr. Schmidt. Shall I walk you out?" asked Stan. "Nah, I know the way. Thank you for the job Mr. Fazbear," said Mike as he got up, uniform in hand, and made his way down the hall towards the dining area.

As Mike was about to exit the building he saw Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica on stage finishing their performance. "Well kids, it's been a long fun day, but we gotta take a little break!" Said Freddy. All the kids sitting down started whining and wanted an encore. "Aw, don't be sad! We'll be back really soon with another song for everyone!" Said Chica. "Yeah! So until then, enjoy your pizza and have fun! Said Bonnie.

Soon the lights came back on and the curtains on the stage closed. Everyone went back to eating their pizza and playing the arcade games. Mike smiled as the memories of his childhood came to mind. Freddy's was his favorite place to go to get away from all the stress he used to have at school, have his birthday parties, and to smile after hearing what happened to his… His…

Mike quickly shook his head and exited the building. 'No I shouldn't be thinking about that right now,' thought Mike as he got in his truck and began the ride home.

"Alright! I got the job! How hard can it be to guard a restaurant?"

* * *

 **1st chapter done! what ya think? Reviews would be appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 2: Night 1

The next day came sooner than expected and Mike was eager to start working at Freddy's. He arrived at 11:30 and made his way inside the restaurant, on his way inside he saw Stan leaning against one of the tables.

"Good to see you Mr. Schmidt," said Stan with a wave. "Hello again sir, why are you still here?" Asked Mike. "Oh nothing, the janitors forgot to wipe off some stains the children made on Chica so I decided to stay a little longer and take care of it," Stan said as he looked at the band standing idle on stage with the curtains open.

"Well I'm glad you made it here on time Mr. Schmidt, you should head to the office and get yourself comfortable. The building will be in complete darkness and it's a little spooky to be out here," said Stan.

"Alright then sir and again, thank you for hiring me for the job," said Mike as he made his way to the office.

"No problem Mike, take care of yourself," Stan said as he made his way outside to his car. Stan got in and started the engine. Before he left he took one last look at the pizzeria thinking how Mike would survive against those…"Things" that entertained the children during the day. Stan lowered his head and tightened his grip on the steering wheel as he felt small tears forming in his eyes. "I'm sorry Mike… I'm so sorry," He said as he drove away into the night.

* * *

Back inside the restaurant Mike looked at his watch and saw that it was already 11:55 PM. 'Well my shift is gonna start soon,' Mike thought to himself as he leaned back into the chair staring at the lightbulb above him. Mike closed is his eyes for a couple of seconds but shot them open when he heard a loud sound as if something had been turned off. Mike made a small gasp as the restaurant was engulfed in complete darkness.

" _ ***** **GULP**. ***** _ Man, when Mr. Fazbear said the restaurant would go dark, I never imagined it would be like THIS," Mike said as he clenched the arms of the chair. Thankfully after a few minutes the office lights came back on. Mike sighed and felt relieved that at least the office power was still working. He checked his watch and saw that it was 12:00 AM, all of a sudden the phone in front of him started to ring.

'Who the hell calls at 12 o' clock in the morning?' Mike thought as he reached out to grab the phone. He was about to pick it up but it immediately stopped ringing and played a message. Confused, Mike listened to the other person on the line.

 _" _Hello, hello? Uh I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter a fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh you'll do fine. So let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?"__

"Whatever you say dude," Mike said as he leaned back with his arms behind his head continuing to listen to the other male on line.

" _Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know? Um "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property or premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

'Wait, death?' Mike thought to himself as he leaned forward now more interested in the phone guy's message.

" _Blah, blah, blah, now I know that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay. So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, there left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh… Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

"The Bite of '87? What's that about?" Mike said as he continued to listen.

" _Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as the night watchman here, if any, is that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours, probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll most likely see as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to… Forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort… And death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out of the front of the mask, heh."_

Mike's eyes widened and his heart started to beat faster and faster.

 _Y-yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright goodnight._

The phone message stopped leaving Mike completely stunned.

' _Forcefully shove you in a suit.'_

' _Shove you in a suit.'_

' _In a suit.'_

Those words that phone guy said kept echoing over and over in mike's head. "This has gotta be a joke! Y-yeah heh heh, maybe they do this to new employees who sign up. Man they sure fooled me," Said Mike as he relaxed into the chair. He checked his watch and saw that it was 2:45. "Man time goes by fast, well lemme get started, heh, _wander at night"_ , Mike said as he grabbed the tablet and clicked CAM 1A. "What a funny Pran-!"

Mike stopped dead in his track as his eyes widened in horror. Freddy and Chica were on stage… But Bonnie wasn't, Mike looked at the bottom left corner of the tablet and saw that he had 69% battery life. He quickly switched to other cameras, desperately trying to find Bonnie, what Mike saw nearly caused him to scream. Bonnie was in the Dining area, looking at the camera.

* * *

 **Oi poor Mikey... Anyway, i'll try and add a new chapter as fast as I can so please be patient.**


	4. Chapter 3: Night 1 Part 2

**Hey sorry for the delay i've been kinda back and forth recently. Any-who here's another chapter for ya!**

 **WARNING: Contains mild swearing.**

* * *

Mike quickly closed the tablet and looked down at the tiled floor beneath him, he needed to think and calm down. 'Okay, so my favorite childhood mascots are wandering at night trying to kill me. This is bad, this is REALLY bad, but I don't understand, why didn't Mr. Fazbear warn me about this? Did he even know at all? There has to be more than this.'

Mike got up from his seat and looked down at his hand. 'So that's how it is huh? If I run out of power, if I don't close those doors at the right time, if I don't check them every once in a while, then I'll get stuffed into a suit and die.' Mike thought as he clenched his hand into a fist. Mike sat back down in the chair and thought about how to handle the situation with Freddy and his friends.

"Okay calm down Mike, calm down. You've dealt with things WAY more scary than this. But even still, dying? That's insane! I could just quit, but… I really need the money, and I haven't even looked for a second job yet. "* ** _Sigh*_ ** I'm a f***ing idiot," Mike said as he took off his cap off and ran his hand through his messy brown hair. "If I quit I'm screwed, if I don't quit I'm screwed, either way I'm SCREWED! Not only that but if someone else applied for this job and died… I could never forgive myself." Mike said as he clicked the light buttons on both doors to check if Bonnie was coming.

"I guess it's settled then. I have to keep this job, for my sake, and for the sake of all the other employees. I need to talk to Mr. Fazbear about this; he has to know something about this place, Freddy, and past people who've worked here," Mike said as he sat back in the chair and grabbed the tablet. "Ho-kay I just gotta survive until 6:00, shouldn't be too hard as long as there aren't any more surprises," he said as he opened the tablet and looked at the screen.

"You have got to be shitting me," Said Mike as he saw that now Chica was missing from the show stage, thank god Freddy was still in the same spot. Mike looked at the bottom left corner and saw he had 50% battery life left; he checked his watch and saw that it was 3:15. "Well at least the times going by fast, now I just gotta find that bunny and chicken," Mike said as he started searching through the cameras.

He clicked back on CAM 1B and saw that instead of Bonnie standing near the dining area, it was Chica. What really crept Mike out was the fact that Chica's jaw was hanging slightly, and that she was staring at the camera wide eyed. "Well, least I know where she is. Now I gotta find Bonnie," Mike said as he switched to the other cameras. It didn't take long before he clicked on CAM 2B and saw Bonnie standing near the end of the hallway, looking at the camera with a disinterested look on his face.

Mike checked his watch and saw that it was now 4:00 in the morning. "Phew, only two more hours to go and I have… 43% left? Hmm, I guess that's good but I wonder what's making me lose more power?" Mike said as he began to think of possible theories. Just then Mike remembered something about the tablet, he opened it and looked at the bottom left screen, just under 'power left' he noticed something else. It said 'usage' and had two green bars. As Mike flickered through the cameras he noticed that his power was gradually falling, he was at 43% but now he was at 37%.

"Great, so using the f***ing tablet wastes power, whereas flickering the lights doesn't waste as much," Mike grumbled as he put it down. He then pushed the door button to his left and saw the metal slam down; he checked the tablet again and saw a yellow bar next to the two green ones, he pressed the right side and checked the tablet again, this time it showed a red bar next to the yellow one. His power was going down much faster; he was now at 31%.

"Shit!" Mike said as he quickly opened both doors. He checked his watch again and saw that it was 4:55. "Haah, this is gonna take a while," he said as he slumped in the chair.

* * *

Luckily for Mike Bonnie and Chica didn't come anywhere near the office all night, he occasionally checked the show stage and pirate cove to see if Freddy or Foxy was on the prowl, but they didn't do anything. Freddy stayed on the stage and Foxy didn't move the curtains near the cove. Mike was especially glad that Bonnie and Chica didn't bother him, they just wandered around aimlessly.

Just as Mike was about to check the door lights he heard a dinging sound ring all across the building, then the lights in the whole restaurant came back on. He looked back at the tablet and saw that he had 11% battery life left. Mike checked his watch and saw that it was 6:00 AM. "I made it? Man that was intense. Guess I can go now," Mike said as he got up from the chair and made his way out of the room. Mike strolled down the hall, hands in his pockets, and made his way towards the exit. He stopped and glanced at the stage seeing Bonnie and Chica return to their original positions. Bonnie had his guitar and Chica had her cupcake, Mike walked up to the stage and looked at each of them standing there staring at nothing in particular.

"Why're you guys doing this? Do you all really think that humans are endoskeletons?" Mike said as he looked at Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. Getting no response Mike sighed. "Well, I'll see you all tonight then." Mike turned and started making his way to the front door. Much to his surprise it was that same red haired women that day he applied for the job, when she saw him she gasped. "Oh my god! Y-you're alive!" She said as she backed into the wall completely stunned. "Yeah I am. Listen, could ya let Mr. Fazbear know I'm gonna be back later on today? I have some questions for him," said Mike.

"Uh, sure. I'll let Mr. Fazbear know," the red haired women replied as she relaxed. Mike thanked her and strolled outside the restaurant towards his truck. "Man am I beat, better go home and get some rest," Mike said as he stretched his arms upward and hopped in starting the engine. Back in the restaurant the women watched Mike leave. "I can't believe it; he didn't look scared at all. Most people would be terrified by them," She said as she looked at the stage. "Well I'd better get everything ready for today." The women then began making her way to the supply closet.

' _Why're you guys doing this? Do you really think that humans are endoskeletons?'_

"Heheheh... Why indeed?" Freddy said as he smiled maliciously to himself.

* * *

 **And another one done, thanks so much for the reviews guys. Btw, when I said Freddy was voiced by Roger Craig Smith, he's supposed to sound like Chris Redfield from Resident Evil 5. NOT like Sonic The Hedgehog. Lol Freddy's an adult, not a teenager X3**


	5. Chapter 4: A talk with the boss

**This one was a bit tricky but here ya go!**

* * *

" _ ***** **YAWWWN!** ***** _ Man what time is it?" Mike said as he sat up, stretching from the bed. He looked at the digital clock resting on his nightstand and saw that it was 2:30 in the afternoon. "Well better get dressed. I still need to talk to Mr. Fazbear about Freddy and his friends," Mike said as he got up, grabbed a towel, and made his way to the shower. After getting out Mike went back to his room and grabbed some clothes. Nothing stylish, just blue denim pants, a white t-shirt, and a black baseball cap. After getting his wallet and keys Mike made his way to the truck that was parked inside his garage. He got in, started the engine, and drove to the pizzeria.

Mike parked his truck next to the restaurant and made his way to the front doors. He stepped inside and, as usual, everything was in complete chaos. He ignored all the shouting and made his way to the front where he was, once again, greeted by the short red haired women. "Hello again. You needed to see Mr. Fazbear?" She asked. Mike nodded and was guided by the women towards the office. As they were walking to their destination the screaming and laughing from behind them was getting quieter. "I'm Lucy by the way," She said as she looked back at Mike with a smile. "I'm Mike Schmidt. Nice to meet you," He said as they neared the entrance, the sound disappearing behind them. "Mr. Fazbear, I believe you have a visitor," said Lucy as she and Mike entered the office. "Thank you Ms. Grinds," Mr. Fazbear said as he gestured Mike to take a seat. Lucy left leaving Mike and his boss alone in the small room.

"It's nice to see you're ok Mr. Schmidt, what brings you here? Your shift doesn't start till 12:00," said Stan. "Yeah, well, I needed answers about _**them**_ ," said Mike as he pointed to the 'CELEBRATE!' poster. "I got the message from phone guy last night. Wander at night? Bite of '87? Stuff me into a suit? You wanna tell me what the hell is going on?" Mike said as his voice was getting louder with anger. Stan sighed, got up, and closed both doors so he and Mike could talk more privately. "First things first Mike, I'm glad that you're alive and well. Second, believe me when I tell you, I had no idea the animatronics were capable of murdering someone until I came face to face with…" Stan looked down and continued. "A bloody suit the next morning," He said with sadness in his tone.

"How long have Freddy and his friends been stuffing people?" Mike asked. "For a while now," Stan said. Mike gasped. "A while? Why are they doing this?" Mike said. "I honestly wish I knew Mike. If you have any other questions then you'd better ask now" said Stan.

"Ok. First question, what is the bite of '87 about?" Asked Mike. "Well, on November 11th, 1987, it was a little girl's, named Beth, birthday party. This was when pirate cove wasn't closed and kids were allowed to see Foxy, this was also when Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were allowed to roam around the restaurant and interact with others. Anyway, everything was going perfectly fine, but then… Something happened. On the same day of the party a child accidentally spilled soda on Foxy causing his programming to go crazy. Beth was sitting on foxy's lap, she didn't notice foxy leaning down, he got closer and closer with his mouth wide open and then… He bit her… There was blood on the floor… So many people screaming and crying," Stan said as he looked away, wiping his eyes.

Mike couldn't believe what he just heard. Foxy, his favorite, bit a little girl, it was unbelievable. "What happened afterwards?" Said Mike. Stan had his back to Mike as he continued. "Well, after the bite, Beth was quickly rushed to the hospital. The doctors did all they could, but it was too late. She was brain dead the next day. Her parents tried to sue us but after we reviewed the evidence from the cameras they decided to drop the case, they also forgave the little boy who spilled the soda on Foxy. I didn't want this incident to happen again, so I decided not to let Freddy and his friends wander around the restaurant anymore. I hired someone to reprogram Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica to shut down after they performed a show. I also had to close pirate cove and put foxy out of order, he was reprogrammed to stay shut down during business hours," said Stan

"Ok that explains a lot. Especially since you've had a lot to deal with keeping this place open. But what about the wandering at night and stuffing people into suits?" Said Mike.

Stan turned around to face Mike. "You see Mike; if their servos stay locked up for more than two days then they'll completely shut down. That's why they wander at night, so they can loosen their joints and whatnot," Stan explained.

"Ok. But what about stuffing guards into suits?" Mike asked again. "Freddy and the gang were made to 'follow the rules' of the pizzeria. We tried to install something to make it so they wouldn't harm the night guards and to ensure that they'd recognize any humans after hours as normal people and not endoskeletons. But no matter how hard we tinkered with them it didn't work, the people who applied for the job usually quitted on the first night, those who had the guts to stay… Met a bloody end," Stan said as he lowered his head.

"We have really good lawyers, and cleaners to make sure the business stays afloat. I know its wrong Mike, but this place is important to the kids, and I can't let them down. You may call me a monster for allowing this to happen but… I'm sorry," Stan said as he kept his head lowered. He half expected Mike to punch him or mouth off an insult but, much to his surprise, Mike let out a long sigh.

"So _**THAT'S**_ what's going on huh?" Mike said as he got up from the chair. "Look Mr. Fazbear, I'm gonna keep this job for three reasons," he said as he faced Stan.

"One, I need the money cuz I still haven't found a second job yet"

"Two, if I quit this job, someone else will take it and likely be stuffed the next day. And I don't wanna have that on my conscience."

"And three, I think there must be more to this story and restaurant," Mike said as he crossed his arms.

"More to it? What do you mean Mr. Schmidt?" Questioned Stan. "Call it a hunch, but I think Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy are more than just robots. Maybe they can feel what we feel, y'know? Anger, sadness, happiness, etc." Said Mike.

"You're saying they could be sentient? I'm not sure about that Mike," said Stan.

"We won't know until we try right?" Mike said with a raised brow. "It's not like you can just waltz up to them Mike, once you step out of this office, you're dead!" Stan said as he looked at Mike like he was a crazy person.

"I'll take it slow; if they get too close I'll push the door button and try to talk to them while I'm in here and they're out there. I'll think of something else when the time is right," said Mike

" _ ***Sigh***_ very well Michael, if you think you can get through to them then… Good luck, just _**please**_ be careful," said Stan.

"I will Mr. Fazbear. See you tonight," Mike said as he turned around and exited the office.

As Mike was walking out the front doors he caught a glimpse of the Fazgang performing. "Alright everyone, have an awesome day! We'll be back in a little bit!" Said Freddy as the curtains closed on the stage. It was dark from behind the curtains, giving Freddy, Chica, and Bonnie time to talk.

"New prey huh?" Freddy said with a smirk as he turned his head to the side to face Bonnie.

"Yeah, but this guy is strange Freddy. People are usually scared shitless the first night, but he didn't scream at all." Said Bonnie.

"I agree, he seemed kinda calm to me, said Chica.

"Not to worry guys. We'll make sure the, _**'endoskeleton**_ , _ **'**_ gets back in his suit one way or another," Freddy said darkly as they resumed their normal positions to start an encore.

* * *

 **DUM DUM DUM! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I get the chance.**


	6. Chapter 5: Night 2

**Sorry I haven't updated yet, i've been really distracted but fear not, here is a new chapter!**

 **Warning: Contains swearing**

* * *

"I honestly **_don't_** know if Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy are sentient but…I have to at least try to reason with them," Mike said to himself as he was nearing the infamous restaurant. He got out of his truck and made his way inside, stopping to look at the fazgang on stage. 'Well, guess we'll see what happens tonight,' Mike thought as he resumed his walk to the office. He went in and sat on the rolling chair, checking his watch he saw that it was 11:55.

"All right Tuesday night 2…Let's DO THIS!" Mike yelled as he got up and raised both of his hands in the air with excitement. "…Glad no one was here to see that…" He continued as he sat back down. Suddenly the entire restaurant went pitch black then came back on a few minutes later, indicating that it was 12:00. Once again the phone in front of Mike began to ring, another voice message from the phone guy playing.

" _Uhh, Hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, Congrats! I-I won't talk quite as long this time since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses."_

"More active? Wonderful," groaned Mike as he covered his eyes with both of his hands.

" _Uhh, it might be a good idea to peek at those cameras while I talk just to make sure everyone's in their proper place. You know…"_

"WHAT?!" Yelled Mike as he quickly grabbed the tablet and clicked on the show stage camera. To his horror Chica and Bonnie weren't on the stage, just Freddy. He began searching the other cameras until he found Bonnie in the dining area, and Chica near the east hall. "Ugh nothings ever easy," Mike said as he continued to listen to phone guy while checking the cameras and door lights.

" _Uh…Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though, so, hey, I guess that's one more reason not to run out of power, right?"_

"Yeah, great advice dipshit," Mike grumbled as he continued to listen.

 _I-I also want to emphasize the importance of using your door lights. There are blind spots in your camera views, and those blind spots happen to be right outside of your doors. So if-if you can't find something, or someone, on your cameras, be sure to check the door lights. Uh, you might only have a few seconds to react… Uh, not that you would be in any danger, of course. I'm not implying that. Also, check the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time. I guess he doesn't like being watched. I don't know. Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."_

Phone guy finished talking and soon the message stopped. Mike looked away from the tablet to see the time on his watch. "1:30 at night huh? Well, so far so good. I got 80% power left, Bonnie and Chica haven't come by, and Freddy is still on stage," Said Mike as he leaned to the side to check the doors. Thankfully no one was there.

* * *

The night went by pretty slow for Mike's tastes. Chica spent most of her time near the dining area staring at the camera with her eyes wide and her jaw agape, Freddy was still on stage not moving, and Foxy still hadn't moved from his spot. When Mike clicked on the camera to check pirate cove, all he saw was the long purple star curtains hanging from their usual spot. The same out of order sign standing near it. Mike checked his watch and saw that it was 2:43.

"Man, I wish one of these guys would come here so I can- augh!" Mike was suddenly caught off guard by a throbbing pain. He dropped the tablet on the ground and fell on his knees as he clenched his head.

" _IT'S ME"_

"Wha-what is this pain!? Augh! Why is this...Happening!?" Said Mike as tried to stand up.

" _IT'S ME…IT'S ME…IT'S ME..."_ Those strange words kept going on and on for a while until finally, the pain in Mike's head suddenly stopped. Shaking, he got up from the ground, collapsing into the rolling chair.

"What…What the f**** was _**THAT**_ about? _"_ Mike said as he tried to calm himself. "I _**knew**_ there was something more to the story Mr. Fazbear told me. ' _It's me,'_ what does it mean?"

Mike checked his watch and saw that it was now 4:23. He was about to grab the tablet when he suddenly felt…watched. Nervously, Mike got up from his seat and slowly walked to the left door. Gulping, he reached his shaky hand out and pressed the light button. There in the doorway was Bonnie, his arms stretched out as he lunged to grab Mike.

"Shit!" Said Mike as he jumped back, slamming the door button.

From the outside Mike saw Bonnie staring at him from the window. The bunny appeared to be frustrated as he looked at the night guard with hate in his eyes. They stared at each other, both trying to read the other's mind.

After a few minutes passed Bonnie left, shaking his head and grumbling angrily to himself. "Almost feel sorry for him. Well, _**almost**_ ," Mike said as he grabbed the tablet. He clicked on CAM 1B and saw Bonnie sitting at one of the tables with his guitar, apparently trying to find the right tune. Suddenly, Chica approached from behind and tapped him on the shoulder. Bonnie jumped a little, causing Chica to giggle at his sudden fright. From what Mike could tell they were having a conversation, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. 'This is incredible! I knew they were sentient,' thought Mike as he continued to watch them.

Suddenly, a dinging sound echoed throughout the building. Both Bonnie and Chica got up from the chairs, pushed them back under the table, and quickly made their way to the stage. "Well, guess it's time to go," Mike said as he got up from the chair, making his way to the doors. To his surprise, instead of Lucy being there to greet him it was Mr. Fazbear. "Mike! Thank god you're still alive, said Stan as he shook his hand.

"Yeah I am, and I have something you'll want to hear."

* * *

From outside the restaurant, Mike told Stan what happened during his shift. He told him about Bonnie and Chica's silent conversation, his headache, and the _'IT'S ME'_ he heard in his mind. "I see. A lot of our past night guards have told me about that word, I have no idea what it means myself. People just assumed they were hallucinating or going crazy, either way I'm glad you got to see some form of human activity amongst them," said Stan

"Sorry to cut the conversation short sir, but I'm exhausted. Think I'm gonna head home," Mike said as he turned to leave, but was stopped by Stan.

"One more thing Mike. Remember what that man on the phone said about Foxy? How he, 'doesn't like being watched?' Let me just tell you this, if you see the curtains wide open, put down the tablet and close the left door as quickly as possible," Stan said as he looked into Mike's eyes.

"I'll remember, thanks Mr. Fazbear," Mike said as he began walking to his car.

While Mike and Stan were outside, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were talking amongst themselves.

"What?! He recoiled from the hallucination I gave him?! That's impossible," Freddy yelled quietly so no one could hear him.

"Yeah. Clearly we're dealing with someone more formidable than the rest. Ugh I was _**pissed**_ when that asshole closed the door on me," said Bonnie.

"Calm down you two, ya want the entire restaurant to hear? Look it'll be fine, cuz we still got you know who," Chica said as she pointed to pirate cove.

"Heh, you're right Chica. Sorry," Bonnie said with a slight blush.

"Looks like ol' Foxy is gonna make a new friend tonight," chuckled Freddy as he, Bonnie, and Chica stood still for the upcoming show.

* * *

 **And another chapter finished! Stay tuned for more!**


	7. Chapter 6: Night 3

**Yo guys, long time no see! First off I just wanna say sorry that its been a month since I updated this story. School started and I had to deal with BOOORING homework. But the wait is over, enjoy!**

* * *

"Another day, another dollar," Mike said as he opened the doors to the restaurant. It was his third night and this time, hopefully, he'd get a chance to communicate with the Fazgang. Before heading to work Mike made sure to take some aspirin with him just in case the, ' _IT'S ME,'_ popped up again. Plopping down into the seat Mike waited patiently for his shift to start. Once again the restaurant became pitch black for a few minutes, then came back on indicating it was 12:00. The phone rang once, then immediately hung up as another message from phone guy began playing.

" _Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long."_

"Gee, I wonder why?" Mike said dryly.

" _I mean you know, they usually move on from other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight."_

"Oh great, Chica's already off the stage!" Mike said as he was flicking through the cameras, continuing to listen to phone guy.

" _Uh…Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume instead. They might try to…Stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work."_

"Wonder how that would work? Well let's see phone guy," Mike said as he began counting on his fingers. "I'd be in extreme pain, there would be blood everywhere, and, oh yeah, I'd be dead!" Mike yelled at the phone as he checked both doors.

" _Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just to not get caught. Um…Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side."_

The message ended leaving Mike alone with his own thoughts. "Well, if things are gonna get real tonight, I may be able to finally talk to them," Mike said as he check his watch. It was 12:40 and he had 88% battery life left. Suddenly, Mike began feeling that same pain from his shift last night. He groaned, and with one hand, started rubbing the side of his head to ease it. "Ugh not again. Good thing I brought these," Mike said as he reached in his pocket to get the aspirin. He popped the lid open and shook one small pill into his hand. After gulping it down he felt relaxed. "Ah much better! Now I'm ready for action. Whoa….Okay that is just creepy," Mike said as he saw flashes of Freddy and Bonnie appear in front of him. "Man, what's up with this place?"

* * *

3 hours had passed and Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy still didn't go near the office. Mike was beginning to get nervous. He wondered if maybe the animatronics were plotting something behind his back since phone guy said, 'things would get real tonight.' Mike checked his watch and saw that it was 2:50 in the morning, and that he had 66% battery life left. "Aw yeah, things are lookin' great for me," Mike said as he clicked on CAM 1C. Mike yelped when he saw Foxy peeking out from the purple star curtains, his eyes glowing and his jaw agape.

"Holy shit…Is this what phone guy meant when he said things would get real?" Mike wondered as he clicked the right door light. Mike let out a gasp as he saw Chica standing there, her mouth open, staring into his eyes. He quickly slammed the door button just in time. "Man that was close. Now that she's here, maybe I can get some answers," Mike said as he clicked the light button again. He picked up the tablet and checked every camera to make sure the others weren't around, after making sure he was safe, Mike warily got up from the seat and approached the window. It was pitch black outside but when he got closer he saw Chica's body frame come to view.

"Uh...Hi," Mike said slowly as he attempted to communicate with Chica. She stared at Mike with no response or emotion whatsoever.

"I'm the new night guard, but you all probably knew that since you guys have been trying to catch me, heh heh," Mike said as rubbed the back of his head.

No response from Chica.

"Sooo…How are you?" Do you like entertaining the kids?"

Chica still didn't answer.

"What's the rest of the gang like? Is Freddy a good leader?"

Still nothing

"What about Bonnie? Can he really play the guitar, and what about Foxy, does he still tell stories?"

Chica wouldn't talk

'Hmmm…Let me try something,' Mike slowly reached out his hand and touched the glass window, this time Chica responded, she closed her jaw and stared at his hand. She began to raise her own. 'This is it, I'm finally making a connection!' unfortunately all of Mike's hopes were quickly washed away when Chica slammed her fist against the glass and let out a terrifying screech. Mike jumped back, startled by the sudden noise. Chica soon left afterwards and Mike pressed the door button to not waste power.

" ***** _ **Sigh***_ …So much for that," Mike said as he sat back down. "Man, if Chica wouldn't talk to me than, most likely, none of them will. This is bad. I have to come up with a new plan to communicate them as soon as possible," Mike said as he grabbed the tablet to check pirate cove. He let out another yelp, Foxy was off the stage, his head twisted to the side and his hook raised. "Oh my god. Foxy?" he said as he checked his watch, 5:50, almost there. Mike put the tablet down for a second to check both doors, nothing was there, he picked it up again and switched to pirate cove. Mike nearly fainted at what he was seeing. The curtains were wide open, and Foxy wasn't there. Suddenly, Mike began hearing metal footsteps closing in fast.

' _CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!'_

Time went slow for a moment as Mike remembered what Mr. Fazbear said to him the other day.

' _If you see the curtains wide open, put down the tablet and close the left door as quickly as possible.'_

Mike snapped out of his train of thought and immediately hit the button. The door went down instantly. Mike picked up the tablet and clicked on the west hall camera and saw Foxy running, his hook raised and jaw hanging slightly. He caught a glimpse of Foxy's current attire which consisted of a black eyepatch folded over his right eye, and brown linen pants.

Mike ran to the right window to see Foxy hitting the metal door with his good hand.

' _BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!'_

"Foxy?" Mike said. Caught off by his name being called Foxy stopped banging and turned to face the night guard. He snarled at Mike and sidestepped to the window, his eyes changing to pitch black.

" _ **SCREEEEEE!"**_ Foxy screamed as he began slashing his hook at the window hoping to get the guard. Mike fell back on his bottom, completely startled by the sudden violent behavior from his favorite animatronic. The familiar dinging noise echoed throughout the building, indicating Mike's shift was over. Surprised, Foxy's eyes returned to normal as he stopped slashing and looked up to see the restaurant covered in light. He took one last look at Mike before growling and quickly running back down the hall.

"Phew. That was close," Mike said as he got up, dusting himself off. He pushed the door button and made his way down the hall but this time rather than leaving he stopped to look at pirate cove. Making sure no one was around, Mike approached the curtains and peeked his head in. It was dark inside even with the lights in the building on. Mike dug into his pocket and pulled out a small flashlight, turning it on and shining it through. He saw Foxy sitting in a hunched position near the wall. Mike began shining the light on Foxy's body, examining his current state. His chest area was slightly open revealing part of his endoskeleton, his left hand was completely bare exposing metal, and both his legs were metallic as well.

"Man Foxy…They may have retired you but…You deserve better treatment than this," Mike said as he smiled warmly, remembering all the stories the pirate would tell him as a kid. "See ya tonight captain."

Mike leaned out from the curtain making his way to the doors. Unbeknownst to him, Foxy had been listening to everything he said. He got up from his position and crawled to the curtain, peeking his head out slightly as he watched the guard leave.

"Hmph…I don' need yer pitty lad. Ye night guards are all the same," Foxy whispered with venom.

* * *

"He did _**WHAT**_ to you?" Freddy said completely confused.

"I'm telling ya Freddy, the dude came up to me and started asking questions. He asked if you were a good leader, if Bonnie knew how to play the guitar, and if Foxy kept telling stories," Chica said.

"That _**is**_ weird. No humans have ever tried talking to any of us before. Wonder what this guy is plotting," said Bonnie as he thought to himself.

"It makes no difference. If that human attempts to talk to any of you, just ignore him. Our number one goal is to stuff him," Freddy said as he and his friends prepared for another day.

* * *

 **Feels good to write again. Anyway guys, like I said above school started and I have to deal with class so my updates may be a little slow. But fear not, I ain't giving up on this story any time soon! Thanks for the reviews and for being patient. I'll update as soon as I get the chance.**


	8. Chapter 7: Night 4

**Hey guys! its been a while huh? My classes have REALLY been long and exhausting. But the wait is over!**

* * *

"Ho-kay, Thursday night 4. You got this," Mike said as he sat in the chair, waiting for his shift to start. The lights turned off then, once again, came back on. That same phone ringing twice before cutting straight to phone guy. As Mike listened to the message something seemed…Off. While phone guy tended to talk calmly and nonchalantly, he was speaking nervously and anxious. As if someone, or something, was in the same room with him. Curious, Mike listened while keeping the tablet close to him.

" _Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it."_

"What'd you expect? I'm uh, kind of a badass," Mike said as leaned back in the chair.

" _Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow." 'BANG! BANG! BANG!'_

Mike began sweating nervously as he sat up.

" _It's-it's been kinda a bad night for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you_ _ ***AHEM!***_ _When I did. Uh, hey, do me a favor. 'BANG! BANG! BANG!' Maybe sometime, uh, you could check those suits in the back room? 'BANG! BANG! BANG! I'm gonna try and hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. 'BANG! BANG! BANG!' Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there."_

Suddenly, a soft chime began to play as the message was coming to an end.

" _You know…*Moaaan*"_

Mike's eyes widened in horror.

" _Oh, no-_ _ **SCREEEEEE!"**_

"Oh my…God…" Mike whispered as he covered his mouth with his right hand. "Okay. J-just, calm down. Everything'll be fine as long as I keep my eyes peeled," Mike said as he checked his watch for the current time. "12:30, 89% battery life. I'm ready Freddy, let's do this," he said as he looked at the 'CELEBRATE!' poster.

* * *

2 hours passed and the animatronics barely did anything to Mike. Chica came to the right side of the window, once again staring at him with her jaw agape. Mike attempted to speak to her again, this time trying different topics like food, TV shows, and anything modern, but Chica still wouldn't speak to him, she would continue to just stare. " _ ***SIGH***_ alright, well, have a good one," Mike said as Chica turned to leave. Mike returned to his seat and opened the tablet. He clicked on CAM 1C and saw that Foxy was off stage, his head tilted, jaw opened, and hook raised. "Aw crap," Mike said as he clicked CAM 5. He nearly threw the tablet as what he saw on the small screen startled him to death. Bonnie's face was in the middle of the camera, his eyes were pitch black, and his pupils were small white dots in the center, he stared at the camera with a very demonic expression. Mike shuddered as he switched back to pirates cove.

The curtains were wide open. _'CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!'_ the sound of the same metal footsteps closing in fast. Mike, however, didn't seem fazed by it. He simply let out a sigh of annoyance and calmly pressed the door button. "3…2…1…" Mike counted as he pointed to the door when he reached 1. Almost immediately Foxy began pounding on it with his good hand, Mike watched from the window as the fox attempted to get inside the office.

"Ahoy captain," Mike greeted with an amused smile. Foxy stopped banging on the metal door and looked to his side, seeing the night guard from the window he growled. Mike took two steps back and watched Foxy slide to the side and screech.

" _ **SCREEEEEE!"**_ Foxy screamed as he scratched at the glass with his hook. Mike just sat down in the chair with his arms crossed, letting the fox blow off some steam. Foxy kept screeching for a good 5 minutes until he eventually got tired and stopped, his eyes turning back to normal. Using his good hand he leaned on the window, his hook resting on his hip as he panted.

"Uhh…You doin' alright there captain?" Mike asked as he got up from the chair heading towards the window.

"That _***PANT***_ be _***PANT***_ none of _***PANT***_ yer business! _***PANT***_ ," Foxy said as he gave Mike a grumpy look. Realizing he just spoke to a human he quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

"You-you talked! Oh thank god, this is incredible! Now maybe I can get some answers," Mike said with excitement as he quickly rushed to the window.

"Foxy, you jackass!" Startled, Mike and Foxy turned their heads and saw Bonnie and the end of the hall with his hands on his hips. "We ain't supposed to talk to humans, remember?" He said as he glared at the fox. "S'not my fault! This lubber," Foxy pointed at Mike with his hook, "got in me business an' asked if I was alright!"

"Hey don't pin this crap on me! What's wrong with showing some concern?" Mike asked completely appalled. He turned around and saw Chica standing outside the right office door. He quickly dashed and pressed the door button. After it slammed down Chica began to speak. "Uhh, in case you haven't noticed newbie, we're hunting you down every night trying to kill you. Why show concern to monsters?" Chica asked as she crossed her arms, brow raised.

"I don't think any of you guys are monsters," Mike said as he looked at Chica.

"The hell is going on here?" Another voice said from the shadows. Mike saw Freddy suddenly come out of the darkness, standing next to Chica as his body frame came to view. "Oh, hey Freddy. Nothin', tried grabbing this guy while his back was turned, but he's got some pretty good senses…For a human," Chica said as she glared at Mike. "By the way, where've you been? Haven't seen much of you all night."

"That's none of your concern. Come, all of you, the nights almost over and we have to prepare for the day," Freddy said as he turned to walk down the hall heading to the show stage. Checking his watch, Mike saw that it was 5:55 in the morning. He picked up the tablet and saw that he had only 10% battery life left. 'Holy shit, thank god I distracted them with small talk,' Mike thought as he put the tablet down. He looked up and saw that Foxy was still standing outside the left window, soon Bonnie appeared next to him. He looked to his right and saw Chica still standing there, glaring at him. Mike felt extremely uncomfortable as he looked back and forth at the animatronics. "Uhh…" He began, but was immediately cut off by Chica.

"For the record, what any of us do is none of your business. So stay out of it, even if we told you it wouldn't matter in the slightest," Chica said as she turned to leave.

"I haven't forgotten when you slammed that f***ing door in my face on night 2. I'm gonna make sure you suffer when I stuff you," Bonnie said as he left as well.

"Can't believe ye actually made it ta night 4. The last lubber didn't do so well and because of that he…well…check fer yerself," Foxy said as he began to walk down the hall. Mike suddenly remembered what phone guy told him in the message,

' _Maybe sometime, uh, you could check those suits in the back room?'_

"Foxy wait!" Mike called as he opened the door, sliding outside into the hall. "What do you mean?" he asked again. His back to Mike, Foxy looked over his shoulder and began to speak. "Let's just say," Foxy paused as he used his good hand to play with his hook. "He be sleepin' wit' da fishes," He continued as he turned his whole body to face the guard. "I commend ye fer survin' this long, but we _**will**_ kill you soon enough. An' the lass is right, what we do be none of yer business, an' stay away from me cove," Foxy said as he turned again. "Foxy…" Mike said as he took two steps forward with his hand out. "I _**don'**_ need yer pitty lad," Foxy said as he disappeared down the hall.

Suddenly, the lights in the restaurant came back on, that same dinging noise echoing throughout the building. Mike had never felt so confused. He thought his favorite animatronics were kind and loving, but after seeing them up close…he wasn't sure. "No. I'm not giving up, not yet," Mike said as he walked down the hall to the doors. He stopped to stare at the stage where Freddy and his friends were standing idle. 'You guys aren't monsters, I'll find a way to help you all,' Mike thought as he headed towards his truck.

* * *

 _A few hours earlier_

Making sure the camera wasn't on, and that Foxy, Chica, and Bonnie weren't around, Freddy placed his microphone down, got off the stage, and slowly made his way to the backstage area. Before entering he looked around to make sure he was alone before stepping inside and quietly shutting the door behind him. It was pitch black inside making it hard to see, Freddy turned on a small light and saw _'it'_ sitting in a hunched position on a table near the end of the wall. Its eyes were pitched black, staring at the tiled floor. Freddy carefully approached the monster and poked it with his hand, getting no response he breathed a sigh of relief. Unfortunately, it chuckled demonically as it slowly raised its head to look at the brown bear dead in the eyes. Freddy backed away until he hit the wall, seeing the bears fear, the monster smirked, and immediately shut off, returning to its hunched position.

"I don't care how strong or terrifying you are. Stay away from my family," Freddy said as he turned off the light and left the backstage. Outside, he slowly made his way to the office but paused as he saw Chica conversing with the man they were supposed to kill. "I don't think any of you guys are monsters," He heard the man say to Chica. Not wanting the conversation to continue, Freddy approached from behind Chica.

* * *

"…Freddy…Freddy!"

Snapping out of his train of thought, Freddy jumped as Chica tapped his shoulder. "Eh? Whazzat?" He said as he looked around, realizing he was back on stage next to his friends.

"I said, are you okay? You've been acting really weird lately," Chica said with a concerned face. "Y'know, if somethings wrong, you can tell us."

"Yeah we'll help any way we can," Bonnie finished.

"Sorry guys," Freddy said as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm just a little stressed. What with the restaurant struggling, and that damn human who refuses to die," he said irritated.

"Don' worry Freddo, that lubber'll be finished soon enough," Foxy said as he stuck his head out.

"Right. C'mon, let's get ready for the kids," Freddy said as he, Chica, and Bonnie put on their fake grins.

He took a quick glance towards his left to the backstage area, frowning a bit as he hopped _'it'_ wouldn't try to hurt his family.

* * *

 **Aaand another chapter complete! Sorry my updates have been slow, hopefully my classes will die down, until next time, have an awesome Halloween!**


	9. Chapter 8: Coming up with a plan

**Hey everyone! Man can't believe Novembers almost done. Luckily i'm on break and I just had to update before eating some turkey! Enjoy!**

* * *

"See y'all in a little while!" Freddy said as he took off his hat and waved to the children. They all responded by cheering for the band. Soon the curtains closed leaving Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica alone in the dark.

"Can't believe the weeks almost done and we _**still**_ haven't caught that bastard human," Bonnie said irritated.

"I agree. No one's survived this long, it's getting really annoying hearing that damn door banging sound every time he sees us. Freddy, you gotta think of something," Chica said.

"Well…I do have one idea in mind. I'll tell you both, and foxy, more about it later," Freddy said as he and the band returned to their original positions.

* * *

" _I see. So that's what happened,"_ Said Stan from inside the office. He and Mike were currently talking over the phone to discuss a new plan of action for dealing with the Fazgang.

"Yeah sir. They all sounded really pissed about me still being alive. I tried to approach Foxy, but he brushed me off. And Bonnie said he'd make sure I suffer when he stuffed me," said Mike as he shuddered at the idea of Bonnie slowly pushing him into the crossbeams and wires.

" _Michael, I don't want to scare you, but if you come into work tonight…I think you'll die,"_ Stan said over the phone. Mike's grip on his cell phone tightened.

" _Listen Michael, until you come up with a plan to blend in with them, I want you to stay home. I've lost too many employees, and I don't want to lose another one,"_ said Stan.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Mike's head as he got up from his couch. "Mr. Fazbear, I'll call you back later, I have something to attend to," Mike said as he hung up. Getting off the couch Mike grabbed his wallet to see how much was currently on him. '200 bucks huh?' Mike thought as he went upstairs to his room. Opening his closet he grabbed a blue T-shirt, shorts, a black baseball cap, and his shoes. After getting dressed he went downstairs and grabbed his wallet and keys. Stepping outside he headed towards his truck. After getting in he started the engine and made his way to the nearest costume shop.

* * *

After a long and exhausting day of performing songs for the children Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica got off the stage to stretch their aching jolts. Peeking out of his cove and making sure no other humans were around Foxy stepped out and joined the others.

"Ahoy lads and lassie. How was today?" Foxy asked.

"Meh, it was alright," Bonnie said

"Alright?! Did you even see what those dumb chefs did to the pizza? I saw two-no- _ **five** _ families make a face when they bit into their slices. Ugh, another reason why I hate humans, they can't cook for shit," Chica said with her arms crossed

"Wasn't super great for me either. One of the kids climbed on stage and tried to take my hat," Freddy said as he pointed to his head.

"Oh yeah, that was hilarious! Took three workers to tackle that kid to the ground!" Bonnie said with a giggle.

"Aw man! I miss all the good stuff," Foxy said with a pout.

"Now that we're done yammering about our day, ya mind telling us about that plan you had in mind Freddy?" Chica said

"Right, right. Everyone pull up a seat," Freddy said as he and his friends sat at one of the tables. After getting comfortable Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy leaned in to listen to their leader's plan. "Aight, here's what we're gonna do, y'know how we always give the night guards a chance at survival by waiting by the door for a couple of minutes before leaving after they've slammed the door down?" Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy all nodded. "Well, tonight's gonna be different. I hate to be a cheater, but I'm sick of seeing that damn humans face all the time," Freddy said.

"Yeah! That asshole slammed that door in my face on night 2!" Bonnie said as he banged his fist on the table. "Bonnie!" Foxy and Chica said in unison as they clamped his mouth shut. "Ye bilge rat! Ya want that lubber ta hear us?" Foxy said as he removed his hand from Bonnie's mouth.

"Heh heh, sorry about that," Bonnie said as his ears drooped to the side.

" _ **Anyway**_ ," Freddy began. "Me and Chica are gonna go to the left side of the doors. Bonnie, Foxy, you two go to the right side of the doors. Even if he manages to see us and close both of 'em, we'll stay outside and wait till the power goes out. After that, we stuff him," Freddy said with a confident grin.

"Good plan Freddy, now I can get that asshole for what he did to me," Bonnie said as he clenched his fist. "C'mon, let's get this over with," Chica said as she and everyone else got up and made their way to the office.

Putting Freddy's plan to action, he and Chica approached from the left side being as quiet as they could. Bonnie and Foxy did the same on the right side.

'Gotta give this human credit though. No one's ever survived this long or run out of power. Why he would keep coming back to this place is beyond me, but after tonight he'll be gone,' Freddy thought to himself as they were getting closer.

Almost there…Five more steps…

Freddy put his hand out and made a 'shhh' gesture with his other one, then he began a countdown.

"3…2…1…NOW!" Freddy yelled as all of them jumped from their hiding spots.

" _ **SURPRISE MOTHER**_ -huh?" Bonnie said as he dropped his arms to the side after entering the office.

"Th' heck? Foxy said as he used his good hand to lift his eyepatch. Freddy and Chica also had faces of shock as they looked into the office.

"HE'S NOT EVEN HERE!" they all said in unison as they stared at the empty swivel seat, the tablet resting on the desk.

* * *

 **And yet another chapter done! Until next time, hope you all have a good Thanksgiving!**


	10. Chapter 9: Night 5: plan in motion

**Holy crap, can't believe we're in 2016! Amirite? Anyway, hey guys, long time no see. First off I just wanna say sorry that this took so long to update, I had to help my uncle move some stuff. Gonna be honest, wasn't expecting this chapter to be long but all well. The wait is over, enjoy!**

* * *

"I really hope this works," Mike said as he neared the restaurant. He arrived a little earlier than usual, about 11:00, in order to put his plan in effect. After parking his truck he got out and opened the back door to get a box. Grabbing the box he quickly made his way inside, taking a quick glance at the stage Mike hurried towards the supply closet. After getting inside Mike set the box down and began removing the contents inside. "This goes here, that goes on top, and this goes around…Done!" Mike exclaimed as he stepped out of the closet. Mike pulled out his phone and saw that it was 11:15, he still had a little time before they awoke. Looking around, He pulled out a chair that was facing the stage and sat down. 'Okay, this is it. I'm putting my life on the line…But it's the only way I'll get answers' Mike thought to himself as he starred at the stage, waiting for the clock to strike 12.

* * *

Mike waited patiently for it to be 12:00. He was currently playing Angry Birds on his phone with a bored expression on his face. "…God damn it! Missed again…Oh what're you lookin' at porky?" Mike said as he gave the pig in the game an annoyed scowl. Suddenly, the lights inside the restaurant shut off causing Mike to stand up. Still standing, he watched as the animatronics got off the stage. Freddy was the first to get down, then Bonnie, then Chica, and soon Foxy stepped out of his cove to join the others. 'This is it. It's now or never,' Mike thought as he began to speak. "Uh…Hi! I'm-"

Mike was cut off as Bonnie began shouting.

"Okay. What the f*** happened last night? Where was that asshole? Did he find out about our plan to wait outside until the power went out?" Bonnie said as he crossed his arms. Mike's eyes widened. 'Shit…Thank god I didn't go in last night,' he thought as he continued to watch their conversation. Luckily they didn't notice him standing a few meters from them.

"No, I don't think so. Maybe he just skipped a day?" Freddy said with a shrug. "Well that's just rude. Who _**wouldn't**_ want to see us?" Chica said with a sly smile and hand on her hip.

"Damn ta hell! 'n I was hoppin' to finally end him," Foxy grumbled.

"S'okay s'okay" Freddy said with a wave of his hand. "He can't possibly skip tonight, we'll get him for sure."

"Man, can't _**wait**_ to see the look on that f***ers face when I-"

Bonnie was suddenly caught off guard as something from behind him cleared its throat.

" _ ***AHEM!***_ "Bonnie heard it say. He, Freddy, Chica, and Foxy stiffened as they slowly turned to find the cause of the sound.

They all stared wide eyed at what they were looking at. It appeared to be a…'what were those things on four legs we see sometimes from the windows?' Freddy thought as he looked at the thing.

It was a short dog with black and white (and a little bit of grey) fur with large blue eyes. It was also wearing a plaid bandana around its neck.

Bonnie was the first to step forward and look at the thing. Mike tensed as he circled around him with a confused look.

"Uh…Who are you and what are you doing here?" Bonnie finally asked

"We'd all like to know as well," Freddy said as he, Chica, and Foxy moved a little closer.

'YES it worked! They don't know I'm a human!' Mike thought to himself. "Um, I'm a brand new animatronic the restaurant bought, yeah that's it!" he said as he tried to hold back the shakiness in his voice.

"A new animatronic? That's weird. Didn't hear management talking about a new one," Chica said.

"Me either. _**VERY**_ suspicious," Freddy said as he gave the dog a look. Mike was getting nervous, He had to come up with an alibi.

"Ah, well ya see, I'm not replacing any of you if that's what you're implying. I was sent here to…Watch you guys to make sure everything is in place," Mike said

"That…Doesn't make much sense, but I'm not in chare so, I guess it's ok," Chica said.

"Oh lad! We 'ave a new friend t' join our crew!" Foxy said as he barreled into the dog, picking him up by the waist and giving him a bone crushing hug. 'Damn. Never realized how strong Foxy was' Mike thought as Foxy put him down.

"What's your name anyway newbie?" Bonnie asked

"Oh, my name? It's…" Mike began

'Oh shit! I didn't think this far ahead! I can't give them my real name, and I probably shouldn't give them my nickname either. Gotta think, gotta think…Wait a minute…That's it! Haven't used that other nickname in a while. Ugh I hate being called that, but I guess I don't have a choice,' Mike thought as he spoke again.

"My name is…Mikey. Yeah! Mikey…The dog?" He said with a shrug. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy all stared for a moment, no one saying anything. After a few seconds Foxy grinned and shook the dog's hand rather rough.

"Well 'tis a pleasure t' meet ye Mikey!" Foxy said as he let go

"Mikey? What a cute name!" Chica said with a giggle.

"If you don't mind Mikey, I'd like to ask you a few questions if that's alright with you," Freddy said

"Yeah I'm still a little confused," Bonnie said as they all made their way to an open table.

Freddy, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy sat on one side while 'Mikey' sat the other side.

"First things first, my name is Freddy Fazbear. Leader of this band and owner of this fine pizzeria" He said with a gesture of his hand.

"Names Bonnie the bunny, I'm the guitarist"

"I'm Chica the chicken, backup singer for Freddy"

"And I'm Foxy th' pirate fox, 'n I'm, uh…out o' order," He said as he drooped down.

"Nice to meet you all, so what'd you need to talk about Freddy?" Mikey asked

"Let's start off with something simple. What kind of dog are you?" "I'm a husky."

"Do you play any instruments?" "No"

"Do ye like t' adventure 'n 'ave fun? "Yeah totally!"

"How long are you gonna be here?" "A looong time."

"Do you like to cook?" "Sure." The questions continued for 5 minutes until they ran out of stuff to ask. Suddenly, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy heard a low grumbling sound. They all looked around the restaurant, even under the table, but couldn't find where it was coming from. That's when they all looked at Mikey, who looked down at his stomach and wrapped his arms around it.

"Huh, never seen an animatronic do that before," Bonnie said

"Is everything alright Mikey?" Freddy asked with worry in his eyes. He just made a new friend and he didn't want him breaking or anything.

"Ah sorry, I'm just hungry. Forgot to eat something before I got here," Mike said as he quickly covered his mouth, realizing he just blurted out something stupid.

"I've never heard of an animatronic who can get hungry let alone consume food," Freddy said. Mike began to sweat from inside the costume, he had to come up with a way to cover his tracks.

"Oh uh…I'm different from you guys. They built me to have the ability to eat, sleep, bleed, cry, and go to the bathroom," Mike said

"I don' really see th' use fer eatin', but all well. I be nah one t' judge," Foxy said

"Well, if you're hungry Mikey, I could whip you up a pizza," Chica suggested "Really? That'd be great Chica! If it's not too much trouble" Mike said. "Nonsense! You wait right here, while I go cook it," She said as she got up and made her way to the kitchen.

"Since you're gonna be here for a while Mikey, Why don't I give you the tour?" Freddy asked as he. Bonnie, and Foxy stood up.

"Sure. That'd be great Freddy," Mike said as Freddy lead him across the hall.

* * *

The tour lasted for about an hour. Freddy showed him the arcade games, the show stage, the bathrooms, and everywhere else. Though Mike knew most of the building he didn't want to tell Freddy for obvious reasons.

"Hey Mikey! Pizzas ready!" Chica called as she placed a piping hot pizza on the table. Mike's mouth began watering on the inside.

"Aw man this looks great! Thanks Chica!" Mike said as he sat down and grabbed a slice. He was about to bite into it, but stopped as Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy stared at him.

"Aren't you guys gonna grab a slice?" Mike said

"Uh, we can't eat bro. S'like ya said, you were made different," Bonnie said.

"Besides, whar would it go? Plus th' cheese would get stuck in our gears," Foxy said.

"Well, alright then. Bottoms up!" Mike said as he put the slice in his mouth, chewing it. "Aw man, this tastes awesome Chica!" He said as he swallowed the first slice. Mike ate another, and another, and another, soon the entire plate was empty.

"Man that hit the spot," Mike said as he slumped in the chair. Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy all stared at Mike wide eyed, their jaws hanging low.

"Holy shit! Dude ate the _**entire**_ thing," Bonnie said as he picked up the pizza plate.

"Well that was…interesting to watch," Freddy said with some slight disgust. Suddenly, they heard a dinging sound echo throughout the building.

"Well, time to call it a night guys," Freddy said as he, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy got up.

"Where're you gonna be Mikey?" Chica asked.

"I'm only needed at night to watch you guys. I stay in the supply closet during the day, and don't come out till midnight," Mike said.

"Great! See ya tonight Mikey," Chica said as she and her friends climbed on the stage, grabbing their items and standing idle, Foxy ducked inside his cove.

Mike waved them goodbye and began walking towards the supply closet. After stepping inside he removed the costume and put it back into the box. Mike then began making his way to his truck, eager to get some sleep.

Meanwhile inside the restaurant, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica were talking amongst themselves.

"So what d'you guys think of Mikey?" Freddy asked, curious to know what his bandmates opinions were of the husky.

"He seems pretty nice," Chica said.

"Dude can eat food for god's sake. Any animatronic that can do that, is cool in my book," Bonnie said.

"Aye. He's different, that's wha' I like about 'im," Foxy chimed as he stuck his head out from the curtains.

"Hmmm…Well, you are right, he is different. I say each of us get to know Mikey a little better," Freddy said as he turned to Chica.

"Chica, why don't you take Mikey to the kitchen and show him how to make your pizzas?" Freddy suggested.

"That's a great idea Freddy!" Chica said

"Good, then it's settled. Each of us will spend one night with Mikey and get to know him better," Freddy said as he, Bonnie, and Chica returned to their positions.

* * *

 _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza: 1:30 PM_

"So, what is it you wanted to discuss Mr. Schmidt?" Stan said from across his desk.

"Sir, I think I may have found a way to talk to Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy without getting caught," Mike said.

"Really? How Mike?" Stan said eager to hear his plan. Before continuing Mike pulled out a box and placed it on Stan's desk.

"Well, d'you remember what you told me on the phone Mr. Fazbear? To find a way to 'blend in' with them?" Mike said. "Yes, I do recall," Stan said. "Well, take a look at this," Mike said as he pulled out the contents inside the box. Stan's eyes widened as he saw what Mike began pulling out. It was husky dog costume. One by one Mike began pulling out different parts of it. An arm, another arm, and the head piece. Everything was covered in in soft fabric, with black and white (with a mix of grey) colors.

"Ya see sir," Mike began. "I made this costume so I can walk amongst Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. With this, they won't recognize me as a human, and I can get answers from them without getting killed," Mike said as he put the head on. "It moves and copies what I do. For instance, when I raise my eyebrows, it does it with me. I also made the costume tough, water-proof, machine washable, and durable in case things might get ugly, ya never know if I might have to defend myself," Mike said as he showed the fur covered arms.

"I'm impressed Michael. I guess going in as a robotics engineer payed off huh?" Stan said. Mike just grinned at his boss and put the costume back inside.

"I plan on testing it tonight so, wish me luck sir," Mike said as he got up to leave, but was stopped.

"Michael wait! There's something I want to give you," Stan said as he dug into his pocket. Mike's eyes widened at what he saw. It was $300 in cash. "What's this Mr. Fazbear? I thought you said I only got $4 an hour?" Mike said.

"Well, I've decided to make an exception. And besides, after what you've been through Mike, you've earned it," Stan said as he placed the money in his hand. "Take care of yourself Mike. And be careful, if those guys wanna lay a hand on you, you're more than welcome to kick some metal ass," Stan said as he patted Mike's shoulder. Mike nodded and walked out of the office.

'Well…guess we'll see what happens,' Mike thought as he stepped in his truck and began the ride home.

* * *

 **This one was a little tricky to write, but at least it's done. Thanks so much for waiting everyone, now that Mikey is in disguise the chapters will be _much_ more fun to write. Until next chapter, see ya!**


	11. Chapter 10: A night with Chica

**OMG I HATE SCHOOL! DX. Sorry this took so long. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Aaand presto! Ready for action," Mike said as he put the headpiece on him. After stepping outside he strolled to the hall and sat at the same spot he did yesterday night. The dinging sounded throughout the pizzeria again and the Fazgang hopped off the stage to greet their new husky friend. "Hi, Mikey!" They all said together as they approached him. "Hey guys, what's on the agenda today?"

"Well, Mikey," Freddy began. "We've all decided to get to know you better, so for the next couple of nights you'll spend time with each of us," Freddy finished as he gestured with his hand to Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy who all grinned with eagerness.

"Well that seems alright with me. Who am I gonna be with tonight?" Mike asked.

"That would be me!" Chica said as she rose her hand in the air and waved it, like a child eager to answer a question in school. Foxy made a frown. 'Guess he wanted to go first' Mike thought. "C'mon Mikey. We're gonna have so much fun tonight!" Chica said with glee as she wrapped her arm around Mike's and dragged him to the kitchen. "O-okay, not so rough," Mike said as he awkwardly tried to keep up with Chica's pace.

"Welp, I'm gonna practice my guitar," Bonnie said as he left.

"Aww. I wanted to be wit' Mikey t'night," Foxy said as he went to his cove, closing the curtains. Freddy was alone in the dining area with his thoughts. 'Well, I'd better keep an eye on that _thing_ so it doesn't hurt anyone.' Looking around to make sure no one was watching him, Freddy walked to the backstage area. He opened the door and quietly shut it behind him.

* * *

Chica and Mike stepped inside the dark kitchen. "Well, this is where the magic happens," Chica said as she turned on the lights, gesturing to the room. For a run-down pizzeria, the kitchen was surprisingly nice. It had an island in the middle, a stove, fridge, tons of cabinets to store different things, and a microwave. "Shall we get started?" Chica said as she handed Mike an apron.

"Wait, you mean, you actually _made_ that pizza from last night? I didn't think you could cook, I just thought you heated up a leftover one," Mike said. "Oh yeah. Mine are way better than those stupid chef's ones. Unlike theirs, _mine_ are made with love," Chica said. Mike just chuckled, watching the chicken reach up and grab some sauces from the cabinets as he wrapped the apron around his torso.

"Here Mikey, you kneel the dough, while I make some sauce," Chica said as she tossed it to the husky. Grabbing a roller from the bottom cabinet of the island, Mike began rolling it across the dough. After it became flat, Mike carefully lifted the now soft dough, and tossed it in the air while spinning it. Glancing up, Chica gasped. "Mikey? What're you doing?" Chica asked.

"Tossing the dough," Mike said as he continued to catch and toss it.

"Why do that?" Chica asked.

"You've never tried this before? This method actually extends the dough, makes the pizza bigger, and allows more toppings to be put on," Mike said as he set the dough on the island counter.

"Really? Lemme try!" Chica said as she put down the sauce and excitedly grabbed the dough. "Okay, First, get a good flow going," Mike said as Chica began tossing it a bit.

"Good! Now, try giving it a little spin." Chica began spinning it. Much to Mike's surprise, the chicken was actually doing well for her first time. "This is fun!" Chica said as she began tossing it higher. "Uh, Chica, I'm glad you're enjoying yourself, but if you toss it too high it's gonna-"

Before Mike could finish, the dough made a _**'Splat!'**_ sound. Chica and Mike looked up and saw the flat dough on the tiled roof. After a few seconds it peeled off, landing on the husky's face. Chica lifted the dough off Mike as she smiled embarrassingly. "Oops," She said.

"It's ok. Let's try again," Mike said with smiled as he grabbed another piece of dough from the cabinets.

* * *

After a few hours of tossing, and cleaning up, Chica eventually got the hang of tossing and spinning. When she pulled out the pizza from the oven, she was surprised to find that it actually extended quite a bit. After pulling it out of the oven, Mike and Chica began adding the toppings. "Thanks for teaching me this Mikey. Now, whenever I make pizzas, they'll come out bigger!" Chica said as she smiled at the husky. "No problem Chica, always glad to help a friend," Mike said as he continued to add pepperonis. After everything was in place, Mike and Chica sat down at a table in the dining room. Chica watched in amusement as Mike finished off the last slice. As Mike let out a loud burp, he looked and saw Chica with a sullen expression.

"What's wrong, Chica?" Mike asked. Hearing her name being called, the chicken looked up.

"Hmm? Oh, nothing Mikey, it's just…Seeing you enjoy my pizza, and saying how good it tastes, makes me wish I had the ability to taste it myself," Chica said as she looked down. Mike felt bad for her, 'I guess being an animatronic isn't all that's cracked up to be,' Mike thought. "It would be pretty badass to taste one of Chica's awesome pizzas," Bonnie said as he approached the two. "Hey, Bonnie," They both said.

Mike began to think to himself. 'So, Chica wants to eat food, huh? So does Bonnie, maybe even Foxy and Freddy would like to try for themselves. But, then again, could I really help them? I'm pretty sure Mr. Fazbear would fire me if I tampered with their suits. Not to mention I'd be upgrading animatronics who've murdered people. But even still…'

"Mikey….Mikey!" Bonnie yelled. Mike jumped as he was brought back to reality.

"Err…yeah?" He said.

Bonnie gave Mike an annoyed look. "I saaaid, you should get back in the closet. It's almost Showtime." Mike looked up and saw the restaurants lights come back on. "See ya tonight, Mikey. And, thanks again for, y'know, showing me how to toss dough," Chica said as she got up to leave.

"Wait, Chica," Mike said as he grabbed her hand.

"What's up?"

"I think…I think I can help you taste food," Mike said with determination.

"Really? How?" Chica asked with excitement.

"I'll explain on another day. For now, I gotta get some sleep-I mean! Power down," Mike said as he quickly shuffled back to the supply closet. After taking off the costume, Mike walked down the hall, taking a quick glance at the show stage. Everyone was already standing idle. After stepping outside, Mike his way to his truck. Starting the engine, he began the trip back home.

'I really want to help Chica. And maybe it's not just her, Foxy could use some repairing too. And what about Bonnie and Freddy? Do they need repairs?' Mike thought as he stopped for the red light. 'More than likely, Mr. Fazbear is probably gonna say no…Then again, I won't know until I ask him.' The light soon turned green allowing Mike to pass through.

"I'll ask Mr. Fazbear after I've spent more time with all of them. After all, tonight was just with Chica. Who knows what I'll do with Bonnie, or Foxy, or Freddy," Mike said as he pulled into his garage.

* * *

 **Feels good coming back to this story. Anyways, like I said above, I've been stacked at school. And my stupid teacher isn't helping! Lol, sorry, i'm rambling again. Until next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 11: A night with Bonnie

**Man, i've been away from this story waaaay too long. Sorry for the wait, enjoy!**

* * *

"So, who's next tonight?" Mike asked Freddy.

"That would be me," Bonnie said as he pointed to himself. "Get ready, Mikey, coz we're gonna party hard tonight!" He said as he wrapped an arm around the husky.

"If by 'party', you mean you're gonna do something quiet and not wreck the place, then by all means, party hard," Freddy said as he crossed his arms and looked at the bunny.

"Ugh, you never let me have any fun, Freddy," Bonnie said as he slumped his shoulders. Mike chuckled.

"I'm fine with whatever, Bonnie. You call the shots tonight," Mike said. The bunny grinned at the husky as he patted his back.

"Glad to hear it! I've got an awesome game we can play while ol' Freddo is busy and away," Bonnie whispered. Mike rose a brow, but nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna go make pizza. Enjoy your night, Mikey," Chica said as she went inside the kitchen. Foxy slumped his shoulders as he furrowed his brows.

"When's it gonna be me turn?" Foxy asked.

"Now now, Foxy. Be patient, you'll get your turn eventually," Freddy said as he patted the mechanical fox's shoulder. Foxy stepped into his cove and closed the curtains, then Freddy began making his way backstage.

"Well, c'mon! Let's go have some fun!" Bonnie said as he grabbed Mike's arm.

"Hey! Remember what I said," Freddy called from the backstage door.

"Yeah yeah," Bonnie grumbled as he rolled his eyes. Freddy nodded as he stepped inside and closed the door.

"Now that Mr. Grumpy is outta the way, let's jam out!" Bonnie said as he walked on the show stage and grabbed his guitar. "We'll take turns, Mikey. I'll play something, then you play something."

"Oh, uh…That sounds fun but, I don't play instruments, remember?" Mike said.

"Oh yeah…I had forgotten about that," Bonnie said as he recalled the night they first met. "Well, in that case, I'll teach you!"

"You really think I can learn?" Mike asked. Bonnie sat down at the edge of the stage, patting next to him for Mike to sit down. The husky walked over and sat next to the purple bunny.

"Of course! Anyone can do it. Even those stupid humans," Bonnie said as he rolled his eyes and handed his guitar over to Mike. He still wasn't sure, but reluctantly positioned it in his lap as he listened to Bonnie's instructions.

* * *

 _ **25 minutes later**_

"Alright, Mikey, now you're getting it!" Bonnie said as he watched the husky play. He was surprised how quick a learner he was.

"Well, I had an awesome teacher," Mike said as he looked at Bonnie with a smile. The purple bunny grinned as the husky gave his guitar back. "By the way, what kind of game were you talking about earlier?" He asked.

"Right! Okay, Mikey the game is…Tag, and you're it!" Bonnie said as he poked his head, jumped off the stage, and ran off.

"Hey! No fair!" Mike said as he ran after him.

"Catch me if you can!" Bonnie yelled over his shoulder, his metal feet banging on the floor as he ran. He and Mike ran down the halls and by the arcade machines for about 30 minutes.

"I almost got you!" Mike yelled.

"Oh please. You're never gonna catch-oof!" Bonnie grunted as he felt a strong force tackle him to the ground.

"Ha! Gotcha!" Mike said. Bonnie looked up and saw the husky on his back. He got off him and helped the purple bunny to his feet.

"Man, Mikey, that was awesome!" Bonnie said as he gave the husky a noogie. "I mean, I've played tag with Foxy, but he always caught me quickly coz he runs fast. But with you, I was able to run a little longer!"

"Yeah, it really was fun!" Mike said as he and Bonnie laughed together.

"What's with all that noise?" Chica asked as she stepped out of the kitchen.

"What be ye boys doin'?" Foxy asked as he peeked his head out of the curtains.

"Nothing. Me and Mikey were just horsing around," Bonnie said as he nudged him. Freddy suddenly came out from the backstage area.

"Hello, boys. Did you have a good time with Bonnie, Mikey?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah, he was a lot of fun to hang out with," Mike said. Bonnie grinned at him and playfully punched him on his arm. Thank god he made the costume tough, otherwise, he'd be in a lot of pain from the mechanical bunny's strength.

"Well, it's almost time to open. We'll see you tonight, Mikey," Freddy said as he, Bonnie, and Chica got on the stage and stood idle. After waving goodbye, Mike went back to the supply closet and started changing. He heard the familiar dinging sound echo throughout the building, after putting on his security uniform, he stepped outside, walked out the front doors, and went inside his truck to start the ride home.

* * *

"Man, Mikey is an awesome guy to hang out with! He knows how to have fun, unlike a certain grumpy bear," Bonnie said in a playful tone. Freddy glared at him for a brief moment, then rolled his eyes and began talking.

"Well, at least you had fun. Tomorrow it'll be Foxy's turn, then mine," Freddy said.

"I ain't wait to hang out wit' Mikey! Me 'n him gunna be best buckos!" Foxy said as he poked his head out of the curtains. Freddy smiled at him, then stood still and prepared for another busy day.

* * *

 **I am SOOOO sorry this took months to update, i've been really busy with school. Hopefully the next chapter won't take too long. Until then, see ya!**


	13. Chapter 12: A night with Foxy

**Wow...2017. Time sure does fly, huh? Anyway, long time no see! Ugh, you would not BELIEVE how stacked i've been at school and work. Enjoy!**

* * *

Foxy watched impatiently from his cove as the janitor took his sweet time mopping the floors. It was 10:00 at night, and that meant it would be 2 more hours until it was time to play with Mikey.

'C'mon, c'mon. How long does it take to spit shine up a galley?' Foxy thought as he watched the janitor spray down the tables. He should be powered down right now, but no matter how hard those stupid human's tried to reprogram him, he would stay up. In actuality, he was able to power off and on whenever he pleased. Granted he didn't really need sleep, it still felt nice to curl up in a ball and take a nap every once in a while. Foxy frowned as he looked down in thought, today was a birthday party for a little boy and his baby sister. While Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica got to sing them a song, all Foxy could do was watch from his cove. How much he yearned for a chance to play with the children again, but alas, he couldn't because of the 'accident' that happened so many years ago. He shook his head.

"I shouldn't be thinkin' sad thoughts. After all, t'night be me the hour wit' Mikey!" Foxy said with a grin as his tail wagged excitingly. After everything was clean, the janitor took one last look around before nodding in satisfaction, then turned around and walked out the doors.

* * *

"Hey guys. How was today?" Mike asked as he got up from the table.

"Oh man, it was awesome! We got to sing happy birthday to a brother and sister," Bonnie said.

"They looked so cute in their party hats," Chica said.

"I agree," Freddy said with a nod.

"So, who am I with tonight?" Mike asked.

"Me!" Foxy exclaimed as he rose his hook in the air. He walked over to him and placed his good hand on his shoulder. "Ye 'n me be goin' to have one hell 'o an adventure t'night!"

"I can't wait," Mike said as he looked up at him with a smile. Foxy was his favorite animatronic as a kid. He may have been completely calm about hanging out with him on the outside, but on the inside, he was secretly screaming.

"You boys have fun. I'm gonna make some Pizza," Chica said as she went into the kitchen.

"Think I'll try to write a new song," Bonnie said as he walked into the men's bathroom.

"You two have fun, just please try not to be too loud. I'm going to see if the backstage area needs cleaning," Freddy said as he made his way inside. Mike saw him leave, then he felt his arm being yanked.

"C'mon, Mikey! I wanna show ye me cove," Foxy said as he pulled him over.

"Okay, I'm coming," Mike said as he chuckled at his childish behavior. The cove was only a few feet away from them, closed off by the same purple-colored curtains covered in stars and sparkles. That same sign that read: 'Sorry! Out of order', was still there. Mike looked to his side and saw Foxy standing next to him a proud grin. He had his hand and hook on his hips as he looked at it.

"Well, 'tis be me home away from home. Hop in," Foxy said as he opened the curtains and ducked inside. Just as Mike was about to head inside, he took a quick glance at the out of order sign and could've sworn the words changed to 'IT'S ME'. He quickly shook his head and went inside, shuddering a little. After stepping inside, Mike looked around and saw that the area was completely shrouded in darkness.

"Oops, give me a minute," Foxy said as looked around. Mike heard the sound of a switch being flipped, then covered his eyes as bright lights came on. He removed his arms from his face, then narrowed them and got a better view of the cove. It looked exactly the same as he remembered it when he was a kid. A medium sized treasure chest was resting against the wall, a beach wallpaper with an ocean hung all around, and a large pirate ship prop was standing high in the back area. Other than those three things, the cove looked completely abandoned. Mike remembered when the place looked more alive and wild, now it just looked dusty and lonely.

"Sorry 'bout th' mess. Haven't had a visitor in a long time," Foxy said as he waked deeper in. The cove may have looked small on the outside, but on the inside, it was about the size of an average apartment.

"Wow, Foxy, this place looks really cool!" Mike exclaimed before coughing from all the accumulated dust.

"Glad ye think so. Sorry if 'tis dusty in here, I don't really like mopin' up messes. Freddy on th' other hand...He's kind 'o a neat-freak. If somethin' be out 'o place, he goes kookoo bananas!" Foxy said with a chuckle. He walked over to the treasure chest and opened it up, digging inside.

"Quick inquiry. Be ye good wit' a sword?" Foxy asked.

"Uh…Why?" Mike asked with a raised brow. His eyes widened when he saw a long object get thrown at him. He quickly reached out his hand and grabbed it, then examined what he caught. It was a long cutlass sword, with a golden handle. Mike swung it around a few times, then lightly flicked it with his finger. It was plastic.

"Where the hell did you get this?" He asked.

"It came wit' th' cove," Foxy said as he closed the chest and turned around to face Mike. He brought out his own sword and pointed it at him. "Now then, show me what ye can do!"

"…Excuse me?" Mike asked.

"We're gonna have a jolly fashioned sword fight! I used to play it all th' the hour wit' th' lads back then," Foxy said as he took a fighting stance. That's right, the kids used to love sword fighting…Well, before he got shut down. Mike shook his head, then furrowed his brows as he held his cutlass back-handed.

"That's a strange way to hold a sword," Foxy said as he relaxed and placed his hook hand on his hip.

"Well, this is how I fight," Mike said.

"If ye say so…" Foxy muttered. He held his own sword in his good hand and pointed it at Mike, smirking with confidence. "Just so ye be knowin', I won't be easy on ye. After all, I be a scurvy pirate. Sword fightin' be in me programmin'."

"Hmph, I wasn't gonna go easy on you either," Mike said as he smirked back. The air was thick around both of them as they stared down at each other.

* * *

"Let's be off!" Foxy yelled as he ran up to Mike and swung his sword. He barely had time to react as he brought his own up, grunting from the impact. Their swords clashed, both had their teeth clenched as they tried pushing each other back. Mike's eyes widened as he looked over his shoulder and saw his feet moving. Foxy chuckled as he shoved him out of the cove.

"Whoa!" Mike yelled as he fell on his butt. He looked up and gasped when he saw Foxy jump up and attempt to swing his sword down at him. Mike quickly rolled backwards just in time for Foxy to miss. Seeing his chance to strike, Mike quickly swung his sword and smacked Foxy across his face. He flew back a little.

"Heh, not bad. Not bad at all, Mikey. But it gunna take more than that to brin' me below," Foxy said as he got up and readied his weapon.

"Bring it on, captain!" Mike yelled as they ran up to each other. Both of them kept swinging, each one making contact. Foxy jumped onto one of the tables as he kept at it. Mike attempted to swing at his legs, but the fox jumped multiple times out of the way. He leapt off one of the tables, then locked swords with Mike again.

"Be that th' best ye can do?" Foxy asked looking down at him with a smug smile.

"Don't give up, Mikey!" Bonnie yelled from the show stage. Mike held onto his cutlass with both hands and began pushing Foxy back. Foxy growled as he pushed him back a little. Seeing his chance, Foxy attempted to swing at Mike's feet, but he jumped just in time to spin around and smack him across the face.

"Way to go, Mikey!" Chica exclaimed as she clapped her hands.

"Holy shit! That was awesome!" Bonnie yelled. Foxy flew back and landed on his back.

"I must admit, ye be extra talented wit' a sword," he said as he got up and dusted himself off. Mike ran over and clashed swords with him again, but Foxy managed to knock it out of his hand.

"Shit!" Mike yelled as he ran over to retrieve it. Before he could grab it, Foxy appeared out of nowhere and stepped on the handle. The husky looked up and saw Foxy looking down at him, his sword pointed at him.

"Battle set 'n match. Sorry, Mikey, but it looks like I win," Foxy said. Mike hung his head low and smashed his fist into the tiled floor.

…

…

…!

Before Foxy could react, Mike quickly looked up and backflip kicked his sword out of his hand, everything went in slow motion. Foxy's jaw was agape as he saw his cutlass in the air, Mike wrapped his arms around him and tackled him to the ground. Foxy grunted, then opened his eyes and saw Mike on top of him, holding a long blade at his neck.

"...Haha…HAHAHAHA! What's wit' that deadly look?" Foxy asked as he busted out laughing. Having regained his senses, Mike shook his head and relaxed as he got off Foxy and helped him up.

"Dude…That was FUCKING AMAZING!" Bonnie exclaimed as he ran over to Mike.

"Wow…Just…WOW!" Chica yelled as she also ran over to him.

"In all me years, I never thought someone could actually beat me. Ye were incredible, Mikey!" Foxy said as he roughly patted his shoulder.

"Heh, thanks," Mike said as he rubbed his arm and looked away.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" Chica asked.

"I took self-defense classes-I mean my creator programmed it into me!" Mike quickly said.

"That was so awesome! And that backflip was tight as fuck!" Bonnie yelled as he wrapped an arm around Mike.

"That was me first hour fightin' someone back-handed. I gotta say, ye pack a punch!" Foxy exclaimed.

"What's with all the ruckus?" Freddy asked as he stepped out of the backstage and walked up to them.

"Nothin', Freddy. Just sword fightin' wit' Mikey," Foxy said with a toothy grin.

"Oh man, Freddy, you should've seen it! Mikey kicked Foxy's ass! And his moves were sick!" Bonnie said loudly.

"They both fought really well," Chica said with a giggle. Freddy looked at them and smiled. After eating another one of Chica's delicious pizzas, Mike bid them all farewell and walked into the supply closet. He changed, then stepped outside and let out a long, tired sigh.

"God damn, Foxy is tougher than I thought," Mike said as he popped his back and stretched. "Gonna feel that later…"

* * *

"Wow…Mikey really did all that?" Freddy asked.

"He sure did! Mikey be th' funnest husky I've ever played wit'!" Foxy exclaimed as he stuck his head out of the curtains.

"Uh, isn't he the ONLY husky you've ever played with?" Bonnie asked with a raised brow. Foxy glared at him.

"Did you have anything planned for your time with Mikey, Freddy?" Chica asked.

"Not yet, but I'll think of something," Freddy answered as they all stood still. Later that day, the restaurant was in total chaos. It was normal, after all, the pizzeria had been like that for a long time. Foxy was laying down, curled into a ball as he faced the wall. He may have only just met Mikey, but he was glad to have made a brand new friend to play with. Foxy smiled as he closed his eyes, then drifted off into sleep.

* * *

 **That fight scene was really cool to write. I'm so sorry for the long wait, hopefully it won't take me took long for the next one. Until then, see ya!**


	14. Chapter 13: A night with Freddy

**You guys would not BELIEVE how hard it is to keep up your grades. Sorry for the wait, enjoy!**

* * *

"Hope y'all are having a great time! See ya!" Freddy yelled as the curtains went down.

"Phew, three songs in one hour. It's exhausting, but at least it keeps the kids happy." Bonnie said as he wiped his head.

"I'll say," Chica said as she nodded in agreement. Freddy looked down in thought. A while ago, he heard a few parents complaining about how messy the restaurant had become, and how lazy the staff were at doing their jobs.

'My restaurant wouldn't be struggling so much if those fuckers would do things right…' Freddy thought as he furrowed his brows and gritted his teeth in anger.

"Uh…You doin' okay there, boss?" Bonnie asked as he noticed the bear's expression. He quickly shook his head.

"Ah, sorry guys. Just a little stressed is all. Let's get ready to perform," Freddy said as they all got into their poses.

* * *

"Man, Chica was right, the chefs should take some cooking classes..." Mike said as he set his slice of pizza down, his face scrunched up in disgust.

"Oh, hello Michael. What are you doing here?" Stan asked as he noticed him sitting in one of the booths.

"Hi, Mr. Fazbear. I had decided to stop by for some lunch," Mike answered.

"I see. Well, glad you came by. I was actually going to ask how everything has been with you, seeing as they still aren't aware of your presents," Stan said as he sat down in the booth across from Mike.

Well, things have been going…Pretty good actually," Mike said.

"How so?" Stan asked with a raised brow.

"Well, when I first met Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, they asked me questions. I had to lie for obvious reasons, but they believed me. I simply told them I was sent here to 'watch' them. But other than that, sir, I still haven't figured out why they hate humans, or why they would murder people," Mike said as he looked down.

"Don't be discouraged, Michael, these things just take time. You shouldn't rush it, otherwise they'll find out who you really are and it'll be game over. And let me tell you something else," Stan said as he placed a hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "I haven't met few people like you who'd risk their own life trying to discover the secret of those monsters, or to protect an innocent person's life. Most of our night guards were scared shitless the first night, but you, you just shook it off like it was nothing. I guess what I'm trying to say is…You're a brave man, Mike, and I hope that you'll be with us for a long time," he said as he removed his hand off his shoulder and smiled.

"Mr. Fazbear…" Mike said as he looked at him wide eyed. "…Thank you."

"Keep up the good work my boy, and be safe tonight," Stan said as he got up and walked back into the office. Mike got up and left the restaurant, though he could have sworn he saw Bonnie give him the middle finger on the way out.

* * *

"Chica, Bonnie, Foxy. Wonder what Freddy and I will do," Mike said as he waited for the band to come alive. The clock struck 12, then the lights turned off and the band stepped off the stage.

"Hi, Mikey. How was your-oh, right. You only come alive at night," Chica said.

"Man, today was exhausting," Bonnie said as he stretched his arms up.

"At least ye get t' perform fer them...Meanwhile, I'm jus' in me cover, bored ou' o' me mind every day," Foxy said as he slumped his shoulders.

"There, there, Foxy. Gotta take each day one step at a time," Bonnie said as he patted his shoulder. It did little to cure his mood.

"Hey, Foxy, while everyone is busy doing their own thing, why not help me in the kitchen?" Chica asked.

"Really? I`d love t'! Foxy said as he perked up, his tail wagging excitingly. Him and Chica bid Freddy and Mikey a goodnight as they headed towards the kitchen.

"You guys enjoy yourself, guess I'll just…hang out in the men's bathroom for tonight," Bonnie said as he walked towards it. Mike saw him leave, then Freddy cleared his throat.

"Well, Mikey, the night is ours. What would you like to-oh bloody hell!" Freddy looked up and furrowed his brows as he stomped over to one of the tables. "Can't those idiots do anything right?!" He yelled with a growl.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked as he walked over to Freddy.

"Look at this shit, Mikey!" He yelled as he gestured to the table. Mike looked down and noticed just how dirty it was. Pizza stains, scratches, and it smelled musky. "Earlier today, I heard a few people talking about how dirty my restaurant was, THIS is the proof. _***Sigh***_ how are we supposed to run a successful business if this place has employees that half-ass everything?" he asked with a hand on his face.

"Hmm…Well, why don't you and me tidy up the place?" Mike asked.

"Really? You'd seriously give up your night of fun, just to help me?" Freddy asked looking down at him.

"Of course, Freddy, I always help out someone who needs it. And we're still technically hanging out," Mike explained.

"Mikey…Thank you. I really appreciate that. And don't worry, I'll make this up to you next time," Freddy said.

"It's fine, really. Now, let's get this place cleaned up. The cleaning supplies is in the closet," Mike said as they walked down the hall.

* * *

"This place is long overdue for a good scrubbing," Freddy said. He and Mike had gloves, mops, rags, brooms, and trash bags on them.

"Definitely," Mike said with a nod.

"Alright, Mikey, I'll take care of the tables. I want you to sweep up the place," Freddy instructed. The husky nodded as he tied his bandana over his head. After hours of cleaning, Mike and Freddy let out a sigh. They cleaned the stage, bathrooms, kitchen, closet, everywhere. The place was spotless.

"Man, that took forever," Mike said as he rubbed his arm.

"Yeah, it did. But thanks so much for helping, Mikey. You're a true friend," Freddy said with a smile.

"Ah, it was nothin'. But something bugs me. How come you never asked Bonnie, Chica, or Foxy to help you?" Mike asked.

"Well…" Freddy started as he looked away and rubbed the back of his head. "I don't mean to sound like a jerk but…The last time I asked them to help, they all sucked at it."

"How so?" Mike asked.

"I asked Bonnie if he could sweep the floors for me. For the next four hours, he kept sweeping the exact same spot. I tried asking Chica for help, but she said the kitchen was her only important station," Freddy explained.

"So in other words, she ditched you?" Mike asked with a snicker.

"Shut up," Freddy said as he narrowed his eyes at him. "Anyway, I thought Foxy could help me out, but he said to leave it the way it is because it, 'gives 't that unique look'," Freddy said in a pirate accent. Mike just laughed.

"Heh, well, at least they tried…Sort of. Anyway, let's go ahead and put up all this crap away," he said as he got up and tossed a spray bottle at Freddy. "Heads up!" Freddy's eyes widened as he saw it fly towards him. Everything went in slow motion, but before he could catch it, it hit his nose.

 _ ***Honk!***_

"…"

"…"

Mike's eyes widened as he heard the strangest noise come from Freddy's nose. Still staring wide eyed, he got up and walked towards him and poked again.

… _ ***Honk!***_

"Heh."

 _ ***Honk!* *Honk!***_

"Haha! Wow! I didn't know your nose could do that, Freddy!" Mike said with a grin as he continued to press it.

"Okay, Mikey, that's enough of that," Freddy said with a chuckle as he moved the husky's hand away.

 _ ***Honk!* *Honk!* *Honk!***_

"Mikey, I'm asking you NICELY. Knock…It…OFF…" Freddy said slowly as he furrowed his brows.

… _ ***Honk!* *Honk!* *Honk!* *Honk!* *Honk!* *Honk!* *Honk!* *Honk!* *Honk!* *Honk!* *Honk!***_

 _ ***WHAM!***_

Mike was interrupted as Freddy hit him on the head with full force. Like in true anime form, smoke came out of his fist as a red tick mark appeared on his head. Mike was lying on the ground, a large bump on his own head.

"I asked nicely, and ya didn't listen," Freddy said as he crossed arms and looked down at him with a raised brow.

"Ow…Fuck that hurt," Mike said as he got up and rubbed his head. "Didn't think you were that strong…"

"Don't underestimate a mechanical bear," Freddy said with a smirk.

"Daaaaamn. Look how spotless this place is!" Bonnie said as he walked up to them.

"You two did a fantastic job!" Chica said as she stepped out of the kitchen.

"I agree too! 'n Mikey, I hope ye're starvin'!" Foxy said as he approached them with a big pizza.

"I think you deserve a little snack after helping Freddy," Chica said. Mike gladly took the pizza from Foxy, then sat down and gobbled the whole thing down.

"Mikey, thanks again for helping me clean my restaurant. I may have only know you a short time…But it feels like you've been around forever. And I'm proud to say that we have a brand new member of the family," Freddy said as he placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"That's right, Mikey, you're one of us now!" Bonnie said as he playfully punched his arm and grinned.

"I'm glad we've got a new friend," Chica said with a smile.

"Totally! Me 'n ye Mikey, we be best scallywags forever now!" Foxy said as he patted his head with his good hand.

"Guys…" Mike said as he looked down and wiped his eyes. Seeing this, Freddy wrapped his arms around him and pulled him in for a hug. Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy soon followed.

* * *

"I hope Mike is doing alright…" Stan said as he neared the restaurant.

"I hope so too, sir," Lucy said with worry in her voice. Ever since he showed no fear, or signs of quitting on his first night, she was beginning to think he could finally put a stop to those murderous machine's killing spree. After parking his car, Stan and Lucy stepped out and headed towards the doors. Both of their eyes widened when they saw how clean the place.

"What happened in here?" Lucy asked as she looked around.

"Morning, guys," Mike greeted as he walked up to them with a wave.

"Michael, what did you do last night?" Stan asked.

"Let's step outside and I'll tell ya."

"You mean you AND Freddy cleaned the entire restaurant?" Lucy asked.

"Uh-huh. It wasn't easy since he's kind of a neat freak," Mike said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Wow…I can't believe you cleaned the restaurant…I can't thank you enough, Mike. I think you deserve a little bonus," Stan said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out fifty bucks.

"Thank you, sir. But it was nothing, really," he said as he took the bills in his hand.

"Are you kidding? The place is sparkling! Our staff half-ass everything, but you Mike, you actually tried…Even if a killer robot bear helped you…" Lucy muttered.

"Eh, all in a day's work," Mike said with a shrug. He stretched and yawned. "Now if you don't mind, I'm gonna head home for some sleep."

"You've definitely earned it, Michael. See you on Monday," Stan said as he and Lucy saw him leave.

* * *

"I'm so glad my restaurant is finally clean. Let's see people complain now," Freddy said with a smirk.

"It does look a lot nicer," Chica said.

"Glad we didn't have to do any work…" Bonnie mumbled. Freddy chuckled as he looked down in thought. It was his first night in a while without having to watch that 'monster'. He felt worried it might try to attack, but pushed the thought in the back of his mind when it was his turn to spend time with Mikey.

'A new family member…Never thought I'd see one of those in a while,' Freddy thought as he smiled.

"Who in th' hell cleaned me cove!?" Foxy yelled. Bonnie and Chica's eyes widened as they looked at Freddy, then he brought a finger to his mouth.

"Shhh…"

* * *

 **Feels great to come back to this. Almost about to graduate, I can't wait! Until next chapter, see ya!**


	15. Chapter 14: Boring days

**It's been way too long! Hello my fellow followers. I'm really sorry this took so long to update. At the end of this chapter, I'll explain why. Enjoy!**

* * *

"A lazy Sunday…Alone…Again…" Mike muttered as he got up from his bed, only bothering to put on a muscle shirt.

"Why do they call these things muscle shirts anyways? I mean I've got a decent build but…" He said as he brought his arm up and flexed it. Only a small bump appeared. He shook his head as he went down to his kitchen. After making breakfast, he sat down on the couch and turned on his flat screen.

'Wonder what Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy do on Sundays…' Mike thought as he changed the channel.

* * *

"Hey, guys! Guess what I maaade~," Chica sang as she stepped out of the kitchen.

"Lemme guess, yet ANOTHER pizza? The same pizza you've been making for so many years?" Bonnie asked as he leaned back and crossed his arms.

"…Shut up," she said as she narrowed her eyes at him, then placed the pizza down on the table. Everyone stayed quiet as they sat down. Bonnie, was strumming his guitar, Foxy was playing with his hook, Chica fiddled with her bib, and Freddy was currently reading a newspaper.

…

…

…

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Bonnie screamed as he slammed his fists on the table.

"Can nah take wha'?" Foxy asked.

"THIS!" Bonnie said as he gestured to all of them. "EVERY Sunday it's the same thing! We sit, make pizza, play guitar, walk around, it's so boring here!"

"Well, it's not like we can just talk to the manager or something. We hate humans, and for good reason too," Chica said with a shrug.

"I do agree wit' ye though. Even huntin', scarin', 'n killin' th' night guards wears off after a while," Foxy said as he took off his hook and began polishing it.

"Yeah…It does…" Chica said as she laid her head down on the table.

"It doesn't for me," Freddy said as he placed the newspaper down and got up. He put his hands behind his back and walked up to the window, looking outside to see nothing but the sun shining down on the empty parking lot.

"Humans are nothing but abominations. Selfish, greedy monsters that deserve death," Freddy said as he looked down at his fist and clenched it.

"I gotta admit, it is satisfying hearing that crunching noise whenever we stuff 'em in the suits," Bonnie said with a smirk.

"It's just the blood that's messy and gross," Chica said.

"Yeah, but at least the janitors do that dirty work," Bonnie said.

"I just can't believe it…" Freddy said with a scowl as he looked at the ground.

"Can nah believe wha', boss?" Foxy asked.

"That night guard…The one we were trying to kill. We let him get away," Freddy said with a growl. Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy all looked at each other nervously.

"Freddy…It'll be okay," Chica said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Whether that guy quit, or escaped, at least we managed to make a new friend."

"Yeah, man! Mikey is a riot!" Bonnie said.

"Say, why don't we go get 'im?" Foxy suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea, Foxy!" Chica said.

"Maybe Mikey can lighten the mood," Bonnie said.

"But he's off during the day, remember?" Freddy said.

"Well…Maybe we can check to see if he has an on and off switch. He was made differently, remember?" Bonnie asked. Freddy thought about it for a moment, then nodded. When they arrived at the supply closet, Chica gently knocked on the door.

"Mikey? You awake?" She asked. No response came.

"Huh, guess he really be asleep," Foxy said.

"Let me try," Bonnie said as he walked up to the door and raised his fist. Freddy, Chica, and Foxy's eyes widened when Bonnie started banging on the door.

"MIKEY! WAKE YOUR ASS UP AND PARTY WITH US!" He screamed.

"…Really?" Chica asked with an annoyed look.

"How else are we supposed to wake him up?" Bonnie asked. Freddy rolled his eyes as he reached out to grab the doorknob.

"Mikey, I'm terribly sorry to disturb you but-!"

Everyone's eyes widened when they saw that the supply closet was empty.

* * *

"Well, that was a good weekend…I guess," Mike said as he neared the restaurant. After stepping inside, and putting on his husky disguise, he waited for the clock to strike 12. After a few minutes, the lights turned off.

"Hey, guys. How was your-!

"MIKEY!"

Before Mike could react, Foxy had jumped off his stage and lunged at him. Mike made a painful grunt as he fell back with Foxy in his arms.

"Thank god ye be safe! ye 'ad us all worried!" Foxy yelled as he nuzzled his nose and got off him.

"What are you talking about?" Mike asked.

"Yesterday, we all went to the supply closet to see if you wanted to hang out with us. But when we got there, it was empty," Bonnie explained.

"Where were you, Mikey?" Chica asked.

"Oh! Uh…" He paused as he looked away and rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not here Sundays because…My creator…Britney Spears…Spiderman…Jake Gyllenhaal! THAT'S the guy who played Homer Hickman in October Sky," Mike said as he put his hands on his hips.

Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy all stayed quiet as they stared at him wide eyed.

"…Dude, are you high?" Bonnie asked.

"What? Oh, right…Why I wasn't here yesterday. The company took me in for maintenance…Yeah let's go with that," Mike said.

"O…Kay. Well, it's just great to have you back, Mikey," Freddy said as he patted his head. With that out of the way, everyone walked off to do their own thing. Chica was in the kitchen cooking, Freddy went into the backstage area, Foxy went into his cove, and Bonnie sat on the stage strumming his guitar.

"...Aren't we gonna do something?" Mike asked looking at Bonnie.

"That's what I said!" Bonnie yelled as he tossed his guitar to the side. He got off the stage and looked around. "This place is sooooo boring! There's nothing to do around here."

"Why don't we play the arcade games?" Mike suggested as he pointed to House of the dead 4.

"Sorry, Mikey, we ain't allowed t' mess wit' th' machines. Captain's orders," Foxy said as he stuck his head out of the curtains.

"Ugh, Freddy and the other owner are so uptight. I'd kill for something to do…" Bonnie said as his ears flopped down. Mike looked at them both, they did have a point. Aside from talking to each of them, there wasn't really anything else to do. Then his ears perked up as his tail wagged. He had an idea, he just needed to talk to his boss.

* * *

 _ **Monday morning inside the office**_

"You want me to do what?" Stan asked as he looked at Mike wide eyed.

"I was wondering if maybe you could keep the power on overnight so Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy could play the arcade games," Mike said.

"Mike, you know I can't do that. Our power is limited to only the day shift, once the clock strikes 12, it stays off till dawn. Not only that, but our electric bill is expensive. And I'm barely able to pay it," Stan explained.

"I'll help pay for it!" Mike yelled.

"You'll what?" Stan asked.

"Mr. Fazbear, I come from a pretty rich family. I don't want to go too much into detail about my parents, but I have extra money in my account," Mike said.

"Mike…I don't want you wasting your money on-"

"Please, Mr. Fazbear. I'm doing this willingly. And besides, I love this place too, and so do the children. Plus, this may be another way to get them to talk about why they stuff humans. All I'm asking for is a chance, sir," Mike said. Stan stayed quiet as he looked at him. After a few minutes, he sighed.

"Well…Alright then. If you really want to do this, then I won't stop you, Mike. But there's still a small problem."

"What's that?"

"Well, in order for the arcade machines to be on, the whole restaurant must be on as well. At night, the place lights up like a light bulb, and the windows are big enough to see through. If someone drives by, they're bound to see Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy walking around," Stan explained.

"What if we covered the windows?" Mike suggested.

"That could work, though I don't have enough money to buy covers," Stan said.

"Leave that to me, Mr. Fazbear."

* * *

"Yet another BORING night…" Chica said.

"Ugh, don't remind me," Bonnie said as he crossed his arms.

"C'mon, guys, there's plenty to do!" Freddy said with an encouraging smile.

"Like what?" Mike asked.

"Well…We could clean?" Freddy suggested. Everyone gave him a look.

"We wanna do somethin' fun, nah borin'," Foxy said. Freddy's ears lowered.

"It's okay, guys, I brought some stuff we could play," Mike said as he pulled out a backpack and placed it on one of the tables. The animatronics huddled around him as they watched him pull out board games ranging from Monopoly, Candy Land, Operation, and Connect 4. After those were out, Mike pulled out a deck of cards, and a Chess board.

"Wow, Mikey, look at all these games!" Chica said.

"Where'd you get these?" Bonnie asked.

"My creator gave them to me," Mike lied.

"Maybe this night won't be so borin' after all," Foxy said as his tail wagged.

"What should we play first?" Freddy asked.

* * *

 _ **A few hours later**_

Freddy and Bonnie were sitting down playing chess, while Mike, Chica, and Foxy were playing Candy Land.

"Hmm…" Freddy mumbled as he narrowed his eyes at the board in thought. He moved his final piece into position.

"King me," he said as he crossed his arms and smirked.

"…Look behind you…" Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, if I turn around you're just gonna yell, 'an earthquake!' Then shake the table and knock off the pieces like you did the last six times," Freddy said with a raised brow.

"No! I'm being serious this time!" Bonnie yelled. Freddy rolled his eyes as he turned around. No surprise, Bonnie did the exact thing Freddy said he would. Each piece fell to the floor for the seventh time.

"You're a poor sport," Freddy said.

"Your mom!" Bonnie yelled. For the rest of the night, each of them played the games Mike brought. Soon, it was time to call it a night.

"That was a lot of fun!" Chica said as she got on stage, cupcake in hand.

"Aye!" Foxy yelled as he stepped inside his cove.

"Whatever…" Bonnie grumbled as he picked up his guitar.

"Oh don't be such a little bitch. You lost seven times, so what? At least we finally did something different for once," Freddy said. He looked at Mike. "Thank you for the games, Mikey. They were a lot of fun.

"No problem, Freddy. I'll bring some other stuff for us to play with next time," Mike said. After waving goodbye, he walked to the supply closet, changed back into his normal clothes, then went to his truck to begin the ride home.

* * *

 **I am back! Anyways, the reason why it took me so long to update this story is because I had been suffering from heel spurs and both my feet. The pain was UNBEARABLE, but it's gone now, so I can get back to this story! Hopefully the next chapter won't take me too long. Until then, see you next time!**


	16. Chapter 15: Game night

**Hey, Everyone! Sorry this took so long. I started training at this new job I'm at, plus I still had to finish my college application. Enjoy!**

 **The song, 'Time Of Our Lives', belongs to Pitbull. I do not own it.**

* * *

"Phew. It's taken a couple of days, but it's finally finished! Now I just have to show Mr. Fazbear," Mike said as he wiped the sweat from his head.

* * *

 **At the pizzeria**

Mike arrived at the pizzeria on Sunday. He stepped out of his truck and saw Stan outside waiting for him.

"Good morning, Mike. What is it you wanted to show me?" He asked.

"Morning, sir. What I have here will help with keeping the band out of sight," Mike answered as they went inside the pizzeria. From behind the stage curtain, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica tried seeing what was going on.

"Rnngh! I can't…Move!" Bonnie said quietly.

"What the heck did they do to us?" Chica asked as she struggled.

"I be not doin' much better!" Foxy said from his cove.

"Fucking bastards!" Freddy yelled quietly so as not to draw attention. He and his bandmates were wriggling in place, trying to free themselves from whatever was binding them. Little did they know, Mike secretly placed a homemade static chip on each of them a few nights ago. He didn't want them seeing what he was doing.

"Okay, Mr. Fazbear, feast your eyes on this!" Mike said as he took out small machines. Each of them was long and rectangular.

"Are these the covers you were talking about, Michael?" Stan asked.

"Yup! I made all of them myself. They stick on any surface. Observe," Mike said. He climbed on top of the ladder and stuck each of them over the windows. He pulled out a small button and pressed it, whirling sounds could be heard as black covers descended down them and covered the windows. In an instant, the restaurant was shrouded in darkness.

"I-I can't see anything! Not even my hand," Stan said as he waved it in front of his face. "And you did this all by yourself?"

"Yes I did," Mike said proudly with a grin.

"Well, I'm impressed! With these up, no one can see what's going on," Stand said.

"So…Can we keep the restaurant open so Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy can play the games?" Mike asked as he pressed the button, raising the covers.

"Our electric bill is gonna go up, but if it'll get us closer to finding out why they murder people…Then I guess it's okay," Stan said.

"Yes! You won't regret this Mr. Fazbear," Mike said as he shook his hand, then left.

* * *

The next day, Mike lazed around his house as he waited for the time to pass. When it hit 11 o' clock, he made his way to the pizzeria. Stan was there again.

"Good evening, sir," Mike said with a tip of his hat.

"Evening, Michael. The main power switch is located behind the restaurant. It's set to automatically turn off everything when the clock strikes 12, just pull it back up to turn it back on," Stan explained.

"You got it, boss," Mike said.

"Good luck," Stan said as he patted his shoulder, then walked to his car.

* * *

"Midnight in 3…2…1," Mike counted. From outside, he could hear the lights turn off, and he saw the switch immediately come down. He raised it back up, then hurried inside.

"Good thing I'm already changed," he muttered. From up on the stage, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica struggled in place.

"Mikey! Thank god, dude, something is wrong with us!" Bonnie yelled.

"I dunno what's going on, but for some reason, we can't move!" Chica yelled.

"Grrr, those fleshy assholes must've did something to us!" Freddy yelled as he tried moving, but to no avail.

"Can ye help us?" Foxy called from inside his cove.

"Yeah, I'm comin'," Mike said as he climbed on the stage. He took off the chips that were planted on them, then got off and stepped inside Foxy's cove.

"I'd appreciate it if ye'd help me, lad," Foxy said with a toothy grin. Mike looked down and chuckled at his form. He was laying on his stomach, his legs in the air behind him. After freeing everyone, they all sat down in one of the booths.

"Bastards caught us off guard," Bonnie grumbled.

"They're sneaky, that's for sure. I don't know what they did, but thank you for helping us, Mikey," Freddy said.

"Th' only sneaky one here be me!" Foxy yelled, raising his hook hand in the air.

"Wait-wait, somethings not right. Shouldn't the whole restaurant be off by now?" Chica asked them.

"Hey…You're right! The whole place is still on," Bonnie said as he looked around and noticed the lights and arcade machines still blinking.

"Shit. We need to turn these lights off. Otherwise, people might see us!" Freddy said as he got up. Before he could take a step, Mike stopped him.

"Whoa, whoa! Slow your roll there, Freddy."

"We can't get caught walking around, Mikey," Chica said.

"Not unless ya wanna get taken apart and dissected," Bonnie said crossing his arms.

"Relax. There's a reason the restaurant is still on. It has something to do with what Foxy said last week," Mike said.

"Wha' are ye talkin' about?" He asked.

"Well, remember how I asked if we could play the arcade games, but you said we couldn't coz of the manager?" Mike asked.

"Aye," Foxy said with a nod. Mike made a sly smile as he looked at all of them.

"My creator talked to the owner and-"

"No…Mikey, you're not joshing me, right? Tell me you're not! It's a rule!" Bonnie yelled as he stared at him with wide eyes.

"Oh no, I am NOT joshing, Bonnie. WE CAN ALL PLAY THE ARCADE GAMES!" Mike yelled.

"FUCK YEAH!" Bonnie screamed as he jumped in the air.

"Fer real?!" Chica yelled.

"Are ye serious?! That's awesome!" Foxy yelled as his tail wagged.

"Whoa-whoa-whoa," Freddy said. Everyone stopped celebrating as they looked at him. "That's good and all, but what about the lights?"

"Got that covered too," Mike said as he pulled out a small switch from out of his bandana. He pressed the button, then the covers from the machines went down.

"So as long as these are down, we can have the restaurant on as long as we want?" Chica asked.

"Yes. My creator gave me this. The covers go down at night, and up in the daytime," Mike said as he put the switch back in his bandana.

"Then…Why weren't we allowed to move? And how come the curtains had to be down when they set up the covers?" Freddy asked with a hand under his chin.

"When I find th' bastard who binded us...I'll gut 'im," Foxy said. He raised his hook up, it made a loud glinting noise. Mike's ears lowered as he gulped, a large sweat drop appearing on the side of his head.

"Another thing. Why would your creator talk the manager into keeping the power on just so we could play games?" Chica asked.

"That's kinda suspicious," Bonnie said.

"Dunno myself…" Mike lied. "L-look, it doesn't matter. The restaurant can stay open, and we can play the arcade games. Let's just have fun." He said with an encouraging smile.

"Mikey's right. Goodbye boredom, hello fun!" Bonnie yelled as each of them took off.

* * *

 _ **A few hours later**_

"We're not gonna make it!" Bonnie yelled.

"Almost! Keep going!" Mike yelled. They were currently playing House of the Dead 4. Freddy and Chica were playing air hockey.

"Take this!" Freddy yelled.

"Not bad," Chica said. She smacked it into a corner, making it ricochet into the small opening. Freddy's eyes widened as he looked up and saw her smirking at him. "But not enough."

"Damn…So close," Freddy said.

"Good game, boss," she said with a chuckle.

"FUCK! Mikey, we need more tokens!" Bonnie yelled. The screen began counting down.

"Uh-uh, shit! We ran out!" Mike yelled as he showed him the empty cup.

"Dude, we're on the verge of beating chapter 3! We just need-"

" _ALL HOPE IS LOST…"_

Mike and Bonnie looked up, seeing both their characters lying on the ground as the screen turned black. Bonnie's eye switched, then his whole body flared red as steam came out of his ears.

"Too late…" Mike said.

"Fuck! We were this close! To hell with this game, man!" Bonnie yelled grumpily, crossing his arms and looking away.

"Next time, Bon. Next time," Mike said as he patted his shoulder.

"Oi! Come o'er here!" Foxy called. They all looked at each other, then followed Foxy.

"Feast yer eyes on this!" He yelled as he gestured to the arcade machine.

"Dance Dance Revolution 4?" Chica asked.

"Yup! Anybody wants t' play against me?" Foxy asked, stepping onto the right dance floor.

"Nah," Chica said.

"Not really," Freddy said.

"I'm still pissed…" Bonnie grumbled.

"I'll go!" Mike said, stepping onto the left dance floor. Foxy grinned as his tail wagged. After inserting the tokens, they began searching for a song.

"Which one looks good to you?" Mike asked.

"Hm…Wha' about that one?" Foxy asked as he pointed at the song, 'Time of our Lives'.

"Aw hell yeah! Pitbull is a beast!" Mike yelled. Foxy pushed the button, soon, the song was playing as the arrows ascended.

 _ **I knew my rent was gon' be later 'bout a week ago  
I work my ass off  
But I still can't pay it though  
But I got just enough  
To get off in this club  
Have me a good time, before my time is up  
Hey, let's get it now**_

 _ **Ooh I want the time of my life  
Oh baby ooh give me the time of my life  
(Ne-yo, let's get it)  
Let's get it now**_

"Try t' keep up!" Foxy yelled.

"Back at'cha!" Mike yelled.

 _ **This is the last twenty dollars I got  
But I'mma have a good time ballin' or out  
Tell the bartender line up some shots  
Cause I'mma get loose tonight  
She's on fire, she's so hot  
I'm no liar, she burn up the spot  
Look like Mariah, I took another shot  
Told her drop, drop, drop, drop it like it's hot  
Dirty talk, dirty dance  
She a freaky girl and I'm a freaky man  
She on the rebound, broke up with her ex  
And I'm like Rodman, ready on deck  
I told her I wanna ride out, and she said yes  
We didn't go to church, but I got blessed**_

 _ **I knew my rent was gon' be later 'bout a week ago  
I work my ass off  
But I still can't pay it though  
But I got just enough  
To get off in this club  
Have me a good time, before my time is up  
Hey, let's get it now**_

 _ **Ooh I want the time of my life  
Oh baby ooh give me the time of my life  
Let's get it now**_

"This beat is sick!" Bonnie yelled, fist pumping the air.

"You guys are killing it!" Chica yelled.

"Maybe you'll get the high score!" Freddy yelled.

 _ **Tonight I'mma lose my mind  
Better get yours cause I'm gonna get mine  
Party every night like my last  
Mommy know the drill, shake that ass  
Go ahead baby let me see what you got  
You know you got the biggest booty in this spot  
And I just wanna see that thing drop  
From the back to the front to the top  
You know me I'm off in the cut  
Always like a Squirrel, looking for a nut  
This isn't for show I'm not talking 'bout luck  
I'm not talking 'bout love, I'm talking 'bout lust  
Now let's get loose, have some fun  
Forget about bills and the first of the month  
It's my night, your night, our night, let's turn it up**_

 _ **I knew my rent was gon' be later 'bout a week ago  
I work my ass off  
But I still can't pay it though  
But I got just enough  
To get off in this club  
Have me a good time, before my time is up  
Hey, let's get it now**_

 _ **Ooh I want the time of my life  
Oh baby ooh give me the time of my life  
Hey, hey, hey  
Let's get it now**_

 _ **Everybody goin' through somethin'  
(Everybody goin' through somethin')  
Said, everybody goin' through somethin'  
(Everybody goin' through somethin')  
Say you might as well roll it up,  
Pour it up, drink it up, throw it up tonight  
I said, everybody goin' through somethin'  
(Everybody goin' through somethin')  
Said, everybody goin' through somethin'  
(Everybody goin' through somethin')  
Say you might as well roll it up,  
Pour it up, drink it up, throw it up tonight**_

 _ **This is for anybody going through times  
Believe, been there, done that  
But everyday above ground is a great day, remember that**_

 _ **I knew my rent was gon' be later 'bout a week ago  
I work my ass off  
But I still can't pay it though  
But I got just enough  
To get off in this club  
Have me a good time, before my time is up  
Hey, let's get it now**_

 _ **Ooh I want the time of my life  
Oh baby ooh give me the time of my life  
Hey, hey, hey  
Let's get it now.**_

Mike and Foxy panted heavily as they stopped dancing. When the song ended, their scores were tallied.

"MIKEY WON!" Bonnie yelled.

"Way to go!" Chica yelled as she patted his back.

"You've got skill!" Freddy yelled.

" _ ***Huff***_ thanks," Mike said, exhausted from dancing.

"Phew...These bolts ain't wha' they used t' be," Foxy said. He cleared his throat as he faced Mike. "Ye're nah jus' good at cutlass fightin'. Ye're also good at dancin' too! Ye're one hell o' a husky, Mikey!"

"Heh, thanks," he said with a blush. He looked up at the wall clock and saw it was close to 6.

"Guess it's almost time to open."

"Aw what? But we haven't even played all the games!" Bonnie whined, his ears lowering.

"Now, now. We can play them again tonight, Bonnie," Freddy said.

"Yeah! S'not like they're going anywhere," Chica said.

"After all that dancin', I could use a nap," Foxy said. Everyone gathered onto the stage, while Foxy stepped into his cove.

"Tonight was awesome! Thanks for playing with me, Mikey. Tonight, I'll bring more coins so we can take down those undead butt brains," Bonnie said.

"I wouldn't mind playing something with you, Mikey," Chica said.

"Me too," Freddy said.

"Tonight for sure. See ya!" Mike said. He took out the small switch and pressed the button, making the covers rise. They all winced when the sunlight came in. After stepping into the supply closet, Mike took off the costume, then walked out the front doors and into his truck.

* * *

 **Hopefully this will satisfy you all. Hope everyone has an awesome Christmas! Till next chapter!**


End file.
